


Nothing More Than A Simple ABO Love Story

by bttax



Category: Football - Fandom, Premier League
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Leicester City, Leicester City FC - Freeform, M/M, lcfc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttax/pseuds/bttax
Summary: 一个普普通通的ABO小熊和小狐狸的恋爱故事。可能有角色偏差，请勿当真。警告：有未成年人性暴力描写。
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/James Maddison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nothing More Than A Simple ABO Love Story

注：文中出现的Justin和莱斯特城后卫James Justin没有任何关系。

Part 1.

对这个年纪的男生来说，如果一群人躲在一起偷偷摸摸地看一些不可告人的东西，那八成就是色情电影。Ben和James正要一起去地理教室上课，穿过走廊时看到在美术教室的角落里三个同班的男生们正紧紧围坐成一圈。Ben和James当然一点也不想错过这个做小恶魔的机会，他们悄悄绕到后面，然后突然，一个钳住了一个男生的脖子，一个则大声跺脚。

三个男生毫无意外地被吓得不轻，手机也摔到了地上，屏幕中那些肉色的画面依然做着一些周期往复的运动，虽然音量很轻，但那些令人尴尬的声音还是从喇叭里传出来，而屏幕的头部则滚动着视频标题。

“哦我干你们两个混蛋，搞什么，刚Charlie都快射出来。”同班同学Justin表达着他的不满，Ben则哈哈大笑捡起手机，大声念出了正在视频头部滚动着的标题的文字“发情的淫乱Omega姐弟第一次被Alpha们群交标记，哈哈哈哈拜托这太kinky了吧你这么喜欢看这种的吗？”

“得了吧Chilly，想看就一起看啊，你得学学以后怎么标记Omega，这就是你们这些混蛋种马们该做的。”

“这个Omega超正的，你看她，操。我要是也是Alpha以后一定要狠狠操这种Omega女孩。”

“什么啊我看看？”Ben饶有兴趣地把头伸过去，丝毫没有察觉到James的不满，直到James离开他们在走出美术教室时冷冷地说了一句，“我在地理教室等你。”

Ben三个月前在父母的陪同下去医院检查后确认了自己属于Alpha。诊断报告上写得很清楚，他并没有考虑很多。和他一起等待检查的还有很多青春期的男孩和女孩们，他们中的大部分都是Beta，这意味着接下来的他们的人生并不会发生很大的改变，因此反应的都很平静。又或者是他们中的其中一些人的父母违反了禁止16岁以下儿童进行ABO性别检测的规定偷偷进行了体检，原因不一而足。医生在告知以后生活的注意事项后——包括如何提前回避发情期的Omega，保持健康和轻松之类的——加了一句恭喜你。Ben当时并不明白这有什么值得恭喜的，但当他开始在一些非官方的网站搜索所谓的“一个Alpha一生中必做的30件事”之类的文章，甚至是Alpha论坛之后，他才对自己往后的人生可能会有的特权有所了解。

在这一天之后的几小时里，Ben终于察觉到了James真的在刻意冷淡自己。这不是第一次了，三个星期前的一个下午，James看起来很不舒服，然后拒绝了Ben提出的和他一起回家的提议。Ben和别的男孩讨论上周的演唱会的时候James也冷冷的坐在一边，而从前天开始，James则拒绝在足球社的训练后和自己一起回家。

现在Ben可以确定（尽管他一直不愿意相信），这决不是偶然，James真的在刻意疏远自己，可是他不明白自己究竟做错了什么。有的人会暗自怨恨让这种不明不白的关系恶化持续下去，就像刚才的Justin，因为一些不明不白的小时和一个叫Kate的女孩反目成仇，即使误会解开也不再来往。但自己可不是，Ben打算好好弄清楚，毕竟James是自己最好的朋友，他甚至不会在后面加一个之一，因为James是特别的。

“James，今天要去High Street那家新开的华夫饼店坐一会儿吗？”Ben一边问一边小心翼翼地确保James没有注意到自己在悄悄观察他。刚刚洗好澡的James也带着湿润的清洁剂的味道，除此以外还有一些香甜清新的佛手柑的味道，Ben不确定是不是James最近新换了什么护肤品，他只知道这个气味他很喜欢，又或者因为自己喜欢James而迷恋他身上的一切。

对，自己很喜欢James。

自从三年前James和自己成了同班同学兼校足球队的队友以后就成了好朋友。同样是足球队的John说他们就像一对比格犬兄弟一样，精力旺盛又成双结对喜欢到处蹦蹦跳跳。但这种感情在James不知道的夏天的某个晚上渐渐变了。那是一次集体露营，在回到自己的帐篷前所有男孩都聚在一起玩纸牌游戏，Ben和James一组，而James凭借自己惊人的读牌能力带着Ben一路大杀四方冲到了最后一关——James在获胜后开心地抱着自己。有那么一个时刻Ben觉得自己身体中有什么东西被唤醒了了。Ben不确定自己是不是还会喜欢其他男孩，但他唯一确定能确定的是他确实喜欢James。当自己和James在一起时，他真的忍不住去不停地触碰这个毛茸茸的小姜饼——这个七分甜三分辣的James。James从来没有拒绝过自己，两人的物理距离也越来越近。正因如此Ben才更不能明白为什么James突然要躲着自己。

“不Ben，今天我想直接回家。”James则没有抬头，盯着手里的活，整理刚刚换下的运动服，并把洗发水和其他东西一道塞进运动包里。

“James，”Ben更靠近了一点，用其他同学听不清的音量小声问道，“你在生我的气吗？”

“我不知道自己做错了什么，你好像最近一直在躲着我。”Ben说得更小声了，就好像自己真的犯了什么错一样。

现在James停下来了，而Ben依然有些委屈地盯着James。James叹了口气又迅速扫过其他男生，“好吧，Ben，我想我也有想要你知道的事。”

虽然一路上他们都在故意聊着别的不相关的事，但越靠近华夫饼店，Ben就越发紧张了起来。James的样子好像就像是要给自己无意中犯了的什么大错定罪一样，而到前几天为止他们曾一直是最好的朋友——James还不知道自己对他特别的感情。他们找了店里一个安静的角落，好避开那些放学后聚集在店里的其他学生。James要了香蕉巧克力华夫饼而Ben自己则点了一份草莓冰淇淋芭菲。Ben付了这14块8作为自己诚意的邀约。

“所以，James——”

“你平时经常会看那种东西吗？”James一边小心地把一小块香蕉用甜品勺切下来一边问道。

“那种东西？”

“就是Justin和Trevor他们看的那种东西。”Ben好惊讶James竟然在意的是这个，他因为自己看色情影片而生气？而James只是专心地将那一小块香蕉用勺子切成更小的部分。

“啊那个，那个……我想所有男孩都会看那种东西吧。James你不看的吗？”Ben当然不会告诉James自己曾经在深夜尝试去搜索过各种金色头发的男孩和栗色头发的男孩的影片，原因不言而喻。其中有一部非常类似的而且表现得很温馨，他收藏并欣赏了很多遍，事实上他看的最多的并不是本垒的部分，他们约会，调情，接吻，拥抱，相互抚摸，这才是Ben最喜欢的部分。但大部分影片都显得太过头太色情，这都不是他想象中该有的那样。但要说他想象中该有的样子，又是什么样呢？这是一个Ben每次一想象起来就会难以自持的问题。

“Ben，我觉得，我们可能以后还是不要再一起玩比较好。我们可能还算是朋友，但……不是那么亲密的那种”James看到了Ben惊讶受伤的表情，这确实让自己很痛心，但他决定继续说下去。

“我上个月也去了医院。我是一个Omega。”

然后James抬起头，等着Ben的反应。

“可是，为什么？”Ben困惑了那么一两秒，“就算你是Omega，为什么不能和我玩？”

“拜托Ben，你是一个Alpha！”Ben那幅一无所知的天真的样子倒让James有些生气了，“你是Alpha，而我是Omega。你……你知道那种事情的吧？发情期，标记……我，甚至可能会退出足球队，你知道足球队里对Omega是什么态度。”James努力压抑起自己激动颤抖的声音。

“我，我觉得自己可能完蛋了。我从来没想到自己竟然会是一个Omega……”

“James……”Ben开始想象起那些应有的细节来了——这又成功让他脸红了。但那绝不是建立在自己和James不再是朋友的基础上，“James，我，我向你保证，我发誓，我不会标记你的。所以……别不理我，拜托。”

“Ben……”James叹气道，“你是个Alpha而我是个Omega，我们是不可能和以前一样做朋友的。也许从校队毕业以后我也不可能再踢球了。我会因为发情期之类的事情完蛋。而你会有完全不一样的人生。就是这样。”James努力平静地说出这些话，但Ben还是能感觉到James有些发抖的肩膀。

“也许我会去什么别的低级别的俱乐部，或者是苏格兰之类的地方，而你会有完全不一样的，应有尽有的人生。也许我们能拥有非常短暂的友谊已经是一种意外——”

“但我不明白James，“Ben没等James继续说下去，”你是Omega，我是Alpha又怎么样呢？你还是James而我还是Benjamin，这一点从来没有变过，”

Ben的冰淇淋渐渐融化滴落到桌子上，“你也不会放弃踢球，我会陪你一起，谁都知道你是最优秀的10号位，如果只有低级别的俱乐部要你我也和你一起去，去苏格兰，土耳其我也和你一起去。James，拜托，别不理我啊！”

James现在终于放下手中的甜点勺不再躲着自己的目光了，谁知道这个金发的小脑袋里在想些什么呢？Ben犹豫了一下——因为对于两个男孩来说有点太奇怪，但如果是现在这样的时刻的话——握住了James的手。

“James，我会一直和你在一起的。所以别不理我了。”

然后金发的男孩终于笑了，虽然还是带着苦涩，然后点点头，“那咱们得赶紧学土耳其语了。”

Ben今天的草莓巴菲全都融化了，但他觉得自己拥有了比甜点更甜蜜的东西。

在后来回家的路上，Ben知道了更多关于James体检的细节。众所周知Maddison太太在街角经营一家奶酪和火腿的店铺，大部分认识她的人都会把她形容为一个慷慨，热情的女士，除了一点，那就是她非常不喜欢Omega，原因已经不可考，但是她对Omega的冷漠谁都感觉得到，这也不是什么秘密，想来James从小到大也耳濡目染了不少。所以当她得知自己的儿子是一个Omega时可想而知会有多么大的打击。James甚至看到自己母亲在厨房里叹息和流泪，只因为自己是一个Omega。

James先到了家，意味着Ben在剩下的路上一直想着这件事。Omega的生活真的会那么悲惨吗。众所周知电视上还有社交媒体上很多红人都是Omega，他们性感又漂亮，既有魅力又有才华，而James一直以来虽然是个小个子，却是一个自信满满的10号位，大家都很喜欢他——虽然Ben并不确定是否这其中也有像自己那样对James抱有别样的感情的人。James因为自己是Omega而困扰和难过的样子刺痛了Ben，彼时的他甚至无暇去想象自己身为Alpha是否真的有机会去标记这个自己最喜欢的人。直到两个星期后，他才对James会有发情期这件事有了更深刻的理解。

从早上开始，他就闻到了教室里有一种香甜的佛手柑的味道，这让他想到James刚洗好澡的时候。Ben可以清楚地感觉到今天他比平时更喜欢James，而且那种喜欢还包括了其他更多的冲动。

他想要他。

就像他收藏的那部影片里那样——栗色头发的男孩把金发男孩按在墙上接吻，又缠绕着在楼梯间里拥抱和爱抚，然后在电梯里脱掉衣服，最后把那个金发男孩丢进高层公寓的床上。这就是自己想和James发生的事，但自从他们分别获得了Alpha和Omega的身份以后事情变得复杂起来了。

当他们一起穿过教室走廊，去花坛边吃午饭的时候，这种气息愈发浓烈。佛手柑搭配某种略带辛辣和苦涩的灰烬的味道，本应该是让人镇静的香味，但Ben只觉得只要一感觉到这种味道的存在，就让他心跳加快，这就是所谓的信息素的味道吗？Ben不确定，他唯一确定的是，他现在想做的就是把James紧紧抱在怀里做亲热的事情，虽然他上星期还刚向James发誓自己绝不会标记他。

“James，你，你还好吗？”Ben又确认了一遍，即使刚才在教室里他已经得到了肯定得回答，但Ben认为这完全没有说服力。

James看起来似乎也一直没精神，总是在走神的样子。他微微发抖的身体，摇摇晃晃的步伐，时而因为忍耐而轻轻喘息的声音，都似乎是他发出的求助的信号一样。但他还是强打起精神来再一次告诉Ben自己没事。

但那可不是没事的样子。

Ben决定用自己的担心作为借口以更近的距离伴随在James的身后，近到他确定甚至连自己的呼吸都能落在James的后颈上被他感觉到。

直到下楼梯的时候James因为没有站稳而险些滑下楼梯而Ben则赶紧把抓住James的手臂，然后顺势把他往自己身上拉，但因为自己过于用力而将James一把揽进自己怀里，两个人一下子撞在了墙上，确切的说是Ben的背撞到了墙上，而James撞到了Ben的胸口上。

Ben感觉自己的心脏快速又沉重地跳动着，胸膛仿佛被起舞的大象所践踏着一样难受。他终于忍不住把James摁在自己胸口，然后埋进James的颈窝里深深地吸吮那个从早上起就搅得他心神不宁的气息。长久以来想要触碰James的欲望得到了放纵，Ben一边紧紧按着James，另一只手则顺势贴着James的后背游移而下，隔着衬衫重重抚摸着金发男孩紧实的肌肉和皮肤，他甚至还略带粗暴地开始揉捏起对方屁股，而James却根本无法逃走。但他能感觉到James也在渴求着自己，金发的男孩一边攀着自己的肩膀一边发出湿润的喘息，间或有几声压抑的呻吟。这难道就是Omega的发情期吗？直到转角处传来了其他学生的说笑声时Ben才把自己拉回到清新的意识里。

Benjamin，你在做什么？

Ben倏尔将James拉开自己，他看着对方湿润的灰蓝色的眼睛，和自己相似的瞳色的眼睛，只消看一眼就不敢再对视。Ben盯着楼梯上的防滑条，正组织着自己的道歉的语言，James却先一步逃走了，Ben连忙追了上去。

“James，对不起，我，我——”

“我要去一下校医室。”

“我陪你去啊！”

“不，不用了。你现在离我远一点比较好，”然后James迟疑了一下，在消失在楼梯的转角前最后一次抬起头看向自己，“抱歉，Ben。”

James在哭啊。

自己又搞砸了。James是对的，所以Ben没有再追上去，但James这么说还是让他很受伤。他为什么要道歉？明明是自己做了过分的事。在后来午休的时候James再也没有回来过花坛，Ben只能一个人咀嚼着鸡肉卷，这份meal deal好像比往常更难吃了。他很难不去想James的事情，尤其是把James搂进怀里的温暖触感，比自己瘦小纤细一点的James的肩膀并不柔软，但是这是自己这辈子最不想放手的东西。上周末他的齿科正畸医生刚给调整了舌侧的镶块，现在他的虎牙正隐隐作痛，但他却忍不住一直用各种角度去咬合以感受这种钝痛。正如同James依然留在他脑中的触感和记忆一样。。

James原本平淡又夹带着些许精彩的人生就在上个月第三个星期天的下午戛然而止了，至少他自己是这么认为的。

Omega，这个在人群中所占比例不到1%的性别，仅仅比Alpha多了0.5%，大部分青少年在这个时期去医院接受检验仅仅是例行公事地确认并延续自己作为Beta的生活而已，但James没想到作为Omega的生活会随着医院的一纸检验报告落到了他的头上。

James还记得当时是和父母一起去的医院，而自己的母亲在听到医生的宣告以后震惊和失望的表情根本掩饰不住，那是他从小到大从来没有在自己母亲脸上见过的表情——从小到大，他努力让自己做到最好，也说服了自己和身边的所有人他会做到最好，母亲从来只会为自己而自豪，但现在他却无法改变自己的性别。

James是一个Omega。

医生非常耐心地告诉了一个刚刚发育的青少年Omega所需要注意的事项，是的，包括那令人不安又羞耻的一切，发情期，标记，等等。“放轻松，孩子，放轻松。作为Omega并没有什么错，你也可以拥有其他人一样精彩的生活。”医生是这么说的，医生总会那么说。

当James一个人独处的时候，他总会忍不住想自己究竟做错了什么。当然，他并不总是独处的，他最好的朋友总是陪在他身边——Benjamin，Ben，Chilly，那个容易害羞地温柔的男孩，第一个告诉了James自己的检测报告，是个Alpha。

James还没有打算告诉Ben这件事，最近同学们都陆陆续续拿到了自己的检测报告，私下里打听着学校里谁是Alpha谁是Omega，谁又会被谁标记，等等。被卷入这些无情地绯闻档案不是什么有趣的事，James决定保守这个秘密直到再也守不住为止，在此之前，他会假装自己只是一个普普通通的Beta，从愚蠢的中学校园中保持清净。

但是Ben是个Alpha这个事实还是会刺痛自己。那天他们在美术教室，打扰了Trevor他们的特殊观影计划，Ben竟然饶有兴趣地和他们讨论起了关于Alpha标记Omega的话题，甚至还开始思考自己对学校里哪个Omega感兴趣——是的，校园里流传着一份名单，上面有每一个同学们猜想是Omega的人的名字，甚至包括西班牙语教师，同时也是意大利和葡萄牙语教师的Mourinho——而James确认自己暂时还不在这份名单上。

James无法再在那样的对话中待下去了，于是他悄悄抽身留Ben继续高谈阔论那些自大的Alpha幻想吧。

可是，如果Ben知道了自己是Omega，会想要标记自己吗？  
又或者，Ben知道了自己是Omega，却不愿意标记自己呢？

无论哪个答案都让James坐立难安。为什么Ben偏偏是Alpha？且不论发情期那些麻烦的事情，Alpha这样天生的特权者要怎样理解自己的处境？也许从一开始，Alpha就不可能和Omega做朋友。

想到这里，James心如死灰地关上了淋浴的龙头。事实上今天他难得没有加练任意球，因为他又听到了那些对话，例如职业俱乐部里50%以上的球员都是Alpha，而且非常不欢迎Omega，周五晚上校队有人要举办派对，会请10多个Omega来暖场之类的话题。仿佛他原本所拥有的整个世界都在远离自己。

当他整理自己的衣服准备回家时，Ben终于装作不经意一样来到了自己身边。James很确定自己这一天并没有在等Ben的道歉。

Ben真的很傻，傻到以为自己会不知道他在边上偷偷观察了很久自己的心情，但James决定装作没有看到，继续将所有物品塞进自己的运动背包，然后Ben吞吞吐吐地开口了。

“James，今天要去High Street那家新开的华夫饼店坐一会儿吗？”按理说James是很喜欢那家店的巧克力香蕉华夫饼的，但是现在他已经决定了拒绝。

“James，你在生我的气吗？”但是对方并不打算放弃，“我不知道自己做错了什么，你好像最近一直在躲着我。”James停下了手里的动作，一抬头就看到Ben垂着眼睛可怜巴巴地看着自己，James知道自己根本没法拒绝他。也好，Ben早晚会知道这些事，总比发情期让他知道了要好。

比起那些具体的对话，James后来能回忆起来的只有当他说出真相前的紧张和之后的轻松，当然还有Ben委屈又受伤的眼神，就和他融化了的草莓巴菲上的冰淇淋一样。其实他中途就放弃了，但是Ben像熊宝宝一样柔软的样子让自己忍不住再多绷了一会儿——然后他收获了这两个月来最美好的东西，Ben把手放在了自己的手上——小心翼翼的温暖的——就像James想象中的Ben的拥抱一样

James从来没有怀疑过自己对Ben有着特殊的感情。从他们暑假一起去海边玩的那次起，James先跳进了水里，然后Ben一脸兴奋地扑了进来，在飞溅起的水花中他抓住了自己的手腕，然后是手臂，然后是肩膀，接着是整个身体，有一瞬间James感觉到有人在亲吻他的脖子，虽然这可能只是错觉，但James还是感受到了一瞬间的心跳加速。Ben就这样，用各种细小的动作不经意间进入自己的空间，接过杯子时握住自己的手，说悄悄话时搂着自己的脖子，又或者是一起在家看电影时把抱着爆米花的自己整个抱在怀里当爆米花桶。James当然不会说出来每次Ben做出这种无心之举时心里涌起的小激动，Ben又明白什么呢？他当然不会领悟到自己的自作多情，他就是个友善的小笨熊而已。

所以，当Ben成了Alpha而自己成了Omega以后，James更无法理解命运的恶意戏弄。Ben是Alpha，自己是Omega，Alpha会标记Omega，虽然抑制剂早已成为Omega的生活日常用品之一，但是还是经常发生Omega因为抑制剂失效而被Alpha“被动结合”的事件——是的，那种行为甚至在法律上都不会被称为强奸，因为根据医师协会的建议和指导，Alpha在闻到信息素时会短暂进入无民事行为能力人的阶段，因此所造成的后果也不认为是恶意犯罪，甚至被认为是受害者的一方。James无法想象进入那种状态的Ben会变成什么样，当然半个月后，他就有机会真正见识到Alpha状态的Ben了。

那是6月的一天，从早上开始灿烂的阳光就晒得James没什么精神，不仅昏昏沉沉还没什么胃口，但是比这更糟糕的是他能感觉自己身体里有什么在躁动着，虽然James说不上来那是什么，但是从早上开始他就能感觉到Ben的眼神一直若有似无地怔怔地停留在自己身上。

下课后James还在座位上整理课本时，Ben就来到了他身边，看起来好像只是来和自己讨论昨天新发布的专辑，但James就是能感觉到Ben偷偷打量着自己。而当他站起来时突然一阵不小的眩晕，就在将要跌倒的前一刻Ben连忙伸手扶住了自己腰，而自己则竟忍不住因为这个无心的举动轻轻呻吟出声。他，他是故意的吗？

“James，你还好吧？”看着对方担心又困惑的表情，James打消了自己的幻象，他不确定自己有没有脸红，只是把头扭到一边装作在整理东西的样子然后告诉Ben自己没事。

怎么可能没事呢？

当Ben和自己一起挨着走在教室间的走廊上时，James清楚感觉到Ben和自己的距离又近了几分。Ben就这样保持着一小步的距离，让自己的后背能若有似无地感觉到和对方的肩膀的摩擦一般跟在自己后面。James无法控制不去想象如果自己就这样倒下去，陷入这个人的温暖的怀抱会是什么感觉。和无力感一同浮现出来的还有对Ben的依赖，身体仿佛被灌了百利甜酒一样，体内的燥热一阵又一阵袭来，夹杂着某种兴奋和焦虑，被Ben落在自己后颈的呼吸不断唤起，终于在下楼梯时James没能站稳失去了重心倒了下去，但是。

在他反应过来之前，Ben就紧紧抓住James的手腕迅速拉向了自己，在一番天旋地转之后站在低一阶的台阶上的James的脑袋已经撞在Ben的胸膛上，而Ben则重重靠在了墙上。James还没来得及抬起头，就被眼前这个男孩的臂膀牢牢箍进他的怀抱里。

现在James相信Ben真的是一个Alpha了。Ben的手掌扣在他的后颈上将自己按在他的胸前仿佛不容许任何质疑，而另一只手竟毫不客气地扫略过James的后背，甚至继续向下，划过格外敏感的腰间。强烈的快感让自己差点沉溺在Ben的怀里无法自拔，他只能抱着Ben的肩膀好让让自己能站稳。如果不是Ben柔软的栗色发丝落在自己的颈窝，以及湿润的呼吸喷洒在柔软的皮肤上的触感，James真的差点以为Alpha版的Chilly不再是Chilly了。但对方并没有打算放过James，他粗暴地揉捏起James的臀部，James几乎要发出羞耻的呻吟声，朦胧间James第一次意识到这就是发情期的感觉。

但这样的时刻并没有持续太久，从转角另一侧传来了脚步声和其他学生说话的声音，Ben突然将自己推远。现在，那个熟悉的Ben又回来了，他甚至都不敢看着自己的眼睛，目光转移到了别处。

他一定是后悔了，当他意识到对方是自己的时候。这一切也许不过是一个Alpha男孩一次难以抑制的冲动而已。而原因不过是失效的抑制剂。

委屈的James此刻只希望这一切都没有发生过，那样的话也许自己还能继续维持朋友的假象。他又一次从Ben的身边逃走了，而这次Ben没有再追上来。

James躲进了残疾人专用厕所，把那里当成是临时的安全屋——更多的是精神上的。他靠在门上然后像一块失望的果冻一样缓缓滑落。被Ben拥在怀里的感觉有多温暖，现在他就有多难过。一个Omega和一个Alpha，天生就应该被结合，身为Omega的自己却无法再靠近身为Alpha的Ben了，当James意识到这一点时眼泪已经一颗一颗地砸在了地砖上，汇成了一小滩。

平静下来以后James去了校医室又领了一份抑制剂。在短暂的休息后和往常一样回到了教室。

James还是和往常一样在足球队的其他队友离开后加练了半小时的任意球，Ben也和往常一样一边做一些器械运动一边等着他。Ben靠在浴室的门口，淋浴房里的流水声在空无一人的更衣室里格外清晰，更清晰地是James的果味洗发水的味道。

“James，你还好吗？我一直很担心你。”

James过了一会儿才回答，“嗯，我很好。”Ben猜想那是James正在清理掉滑到脸上的洗发水泡沫的时间而不是他不想再理自己。Ben比James先洗好澡，现在他换上了干净的T恤和拖鞋等在James的淋浴室门口，在彼此的无言中累积着焦躁和不安。

“James，中午的时候，对不起，我向你道歉。我一定吓到你了。”

当Ben说出这句话的时候，他又想起了James带着眼泪逃走的仰望着自己的侧脸，一想到这Ben就懊悔不已。他微微仰头靠在毛玻璃上期许James能原谅自己，或者安慰一下自己也好。而在玻璃的另一侧，则是在流水声中掩盖着另一种不安的James，他能看到Ben模糊的背影从玻璃上印出来，James忍不住轻轻隔着玻璃抚过Ben的脑后。

“没事，Ben。你只是因为我不合时宜地释放了那些信息素才会那样的。我不会怪你的。”James轻轻叹了一口气。自己又是在期待些什么呢？Ben只是陷入了后悔想要回到好朋友的位置而已。“而且，我……”

我也很喜欢被你拥抱的感觉。James当然没办法把这句话说出口，所以取而代之的是，“我也应该向你道歉，让你失去控制做了后悔的事。”然后又是一声不易被察觉的叹息。

这样的James，脆弱的James让Ben感到不安和心碎。为什么他总是在向自己道歉？又为什么James总是在小心翼翼地保持在远离自己的位置？曾经毫不在意地跳上自己的背的James，自然地拿下自己的蓝牙耳机塞进自己耳朵里的James，又或者帮不善言辞的自己维护的James。这时候James关掉了水龙头，令人焦躁的水声终于停了下来，世界仿佛突然安静了下来，除了毛巾和皮肤摩擦的声音，Ben仿佛还听见了自己的心跳。有那么一瞬间，只有一瞬间，一个古怪的念头闯进了Ben的脑子，然后突然豁然开朗。

“James，你，你讨厌这样吗？”

“讨厌哪样？”

这时候水流声又响了起来，Ben猜测是James发现身上有哪块地方的沐浴露没冲干净，而不是故意躲在里面不愿意出来，“讨厌被我抱。”Ben轻声说道。

James关了水龙头，又问了一遍，“抱歉，讨厌什么？”

“James，你讨厌被我抱吗？”

“不，我不讨厌。”James的思考停止了，除了说出最真实的话以外他什么都做不到。

“那……我现在能拥抱你吗？”Ben转过身来正对着玻璃，那面隔着他和James的玻璃——James模糊的影像正映在那里。

“我，我马上穿好衣服出来——”

“不，就现在，就现在。如果可以的话，能把门打开吗？”

James胡乱地把脸上的眼泪的抹掉，他祈祷在另一侧的Ben因为这模糊的玻璃看不见自己的狼狈，然后深吸一口气，拉开了淋浴间的门。Ben正站在那里害羞地微笑着。

“Ben？”

James的眼睛里还残留湿润，就和他皮肤上还残留着的水珠。当Ben把James卷进了一个大大的拥抱时他才意识到此刻的James甚至还没有穿上衣服。但他已经确信James会原谅自己了。是的，一定会。Ben又一次把自己埋进James的颈窝里。那里还残留着沐浴露湿润的香气，就像今天中午那样的姿势，他能感觉到James在自己的怀抱里轻轻地喘息和颤抖，但现在他心里却仿佛只有安心。

“James，我能做一件除了拥抱你以外的事吗？”Ben贴在James耳边轻声问道。

“是什么事？”James没有想要离开自己的意思，而是轻声呢喃着。

“喜欢你。”Ben用自己能发出的最小的音量说道，但他知道James能听到，也只有他能听到。

James抬起头，他看着Ben的脸，害羞又温柔的眼睛，此时此刻的Ben是这个世界上最最不能受任何伤害的，所以他要说：

“不。”

然后James捧起那张脸，然后在Ben的嘴角轻轻地落下一个吻，“除非你允许我也这么做。”

Ben笑了起来，他抹掉了James脸上的泪痕，然后将手指穿过James湿漉漉的金发，把这个毛茸茸的脑袋靠近自己，在正确的位置吻下去。空气中残留着的只有残留的水中从淋浴头滴落到地面上的声音。

Part 2.

现在Ben获得了完全合法的，手续齐全的，经过授权的“抱抱Madders” pass。他决定在一切有条件有必要的情况下合理地行使自己的权利。这包括且不限于：

在校足球队的仓库里和James一起整理训练道具时，故意留到最后，然后在充满灰尘还散发着淡淡的霉味和橡胶味的仓库里从背后悄悄抱住James，然后轻轻咬一下他的耳垂并告诉他今天过得很开心。

在无人的音乐教室里裹在窗帘里抱着James转圈圈然后被窗帘越裹越紧直到窗帘整个被两人从钩子上卷下来，在他们摔倒前的两秒Ben会一把攀住边上的琴键，发出一声沉重且错乱的低音和弦。

上周五的练习赛上，James又进球了——是的他总是自动出现在最适合接应的位置，然后跑到下一个适合的位置——这次也是一样，在禁区外一脚远射将皮球打穿层层障碍，而Ben也借此收获了一个助攻。James飞奔向自己，像一只调皮的红松鼠一样跳上自己的怀抱——当然在对方球员的眼里这可是一只坏灰松鼠。但谁又会发自内心地憎恨这毛茸茸的小东西呢，Ben是这样认为的。

根据一切既往的约定俗成的通俗的法则，这种“抱抱Madders”的权利当然也包括牵手和亲吻的特权。而Ben就是这个被赋予了特权的人。James很享受和自己的亲密，但他也是个容易害羞的人，在不易察觉的地方脸红，而能注意到这种不易被察觉的害羞本身亦是Ben的特权的一部分。现在，Ben趴在桌上思考着如何制造更多的惊喜，而James也在一天中的不同时刻考虑这个问题。

正如这个世界上大部分正在交往的年轻的情侣们会做的那样，除了一件事，Alpha和Omega的身份让Ben对此更小心，别忘了他在不久前还像James保证自己绝对不会标记他。

“所以，你标记他了？”

Ben被猛拍一下背，原来又是Trevor和Justin这两个八卦的男生，现在他们成了James最怕遇见的人。他们仿佛是学校里的ABO学家，在各种官方非官方的地方收集着任何和同学们性别和关系的信息。

“什么？谁？”

“‘什么？谁？’这就是你在家排演了一百次以后的演出吗？拜托Chilly。”Justin坐在Ben身边，仿佛用一种我早就看透你了的样子把手搭在Ben肩上，“还能是谁，你的小Madders啊。”

“得了吧，全莱斯特夏尔都知道他是你的Omega了。你没注意到James和以前不太一样了吗？”

“有，有吗……”

“当然有啊。你看他现在多粘你，像块小熊软糖一样。我们好不容易找出空档来审问你呢。”Trevor则在Ben的另一边坐下，这架势确实很像是审问，“不过说真的，他现在这个样子比以前那种嚣张的样子可爱了不少。”

Ben当然知道有。但Ben并不觉得那是什么改变，也许只是James愿意将隐藏的一面展现在自己面前而已。自从那天以后，Ben就察觉到了James对自己日渐增长的依赖。那些若有似无地落在自己身上的视线，不断增长的手机聊天记录和视频通话记录。他们一起回家，然后在Ben的房间里，一起玩Ben收藏的游戏，从足球模拟游戏到农场经营类游戏——Ben本以为James不会喜欢这些东西的。又或者一起听Ben收藏的CD，两个人编排着各种有趣的舞蹈和庆祝动作，然后James筋疲力尽地靠在自己的身上，什么也没说，然后发出一声不易察觉的叹息，但是Ben感觉到了。

那是上周六下午，Ben恰好路过James家附近公园时，James一个人坐在公园边的长椅上，抱着他那只叫迪亚哥的小狗时，困惑孤独的眼神。

又或者是James在淋浴房里时，从流水声的缝隙中藏着的一丝抽泣的声音。

又或者在训练时James过于拼命地训练，毫无保留地冲刺直到几乎瘫倒在场边，就连教练都感到疑惑不解的表现。

James。

“别紧张Ben，我们没想取笑你。哪个Alpha不喜欢这么甜的Omega呢？”

“我，我们没有……Madders不，不是……”Ben不安地回避着这个问题。老天爷啊希望James在知道了他是Omega的事情和自己被标记了谣言早已不胫而走的事实后不要崩溃。

“看，我就说没有吧，他们只是在约会，还没有开始正式交往吧。”

“Trevor你这傻子，他们都约会三年了你看不出来吗？Chilly你是不是在举行一种宗教仪式，和一个男孩约会三年，再交往三年，三年又三年，然后就能拿到一张赎罪券？”

“Chilly别理他，Justin就是个白痴。不过你们不会真的还没有做过吧？”

“等，等一下，为什么你们会知道我们在交往的事……？”

“哈……”Trevor和Justin相互交换可一个狡猾的眼神，仿佛千万兆的信息量在一瞬间被交互完成，然后异口同声地说“你们果然是在交往啊。”

“Chilly你知道吗，你是我们年级里第一个拥有Omega的Alpha。”

“那不能算，Chilly作弊了，哪有提前预定Omega的？嘿，Madders的信息素时什么味道的？真的是草莓味的吗？”

“你傻了吗Trevor，都和你说是苹果味的了。”

其实是佛手柑，Ben在心里悄悄反驳道。他尴尬地笑了笑，正想着怎样找理由从这场尴尬的对话中脱身，Justin和Trevor对校园ABO传闻的热衷如同那些狂热赛马爱好者对马匹的配种研究一样痴迷。但Trevor和Justin似乎并不想放过他。

“说真的Chilly，搞快一点，别让Madders等太久了。”

“不不，不是你们想的那样，我，我不会标记Madders的。我们不是那种Alpha和Omega的关系，我……”Ben刚想站起来，又被Justin按了下来。

“嘿……Trevor，我们以前见过这种怪咖吗？”

“绝对没有。”Trevor推了推眼镜，“Chilly，不管你是在进行什么宗教仪式，你得为Madders想想啊，别太自私了。”

“什么？为什么？”在意识到自己的惊呼过于大声以后Ben压低了音量，“我答应了Madders不会标记他的！”

“Trevor……我们以前绝对没见过这种怪咖。”

“绝，对，没，有。”Trevor干脆摘下了眼睛，“Chilly你真的不明白吗？没有被标记的Omega是很容易遇到危险的，你明白的吧，信息素就像是针对特定对象的全域广播，很多Omega都被不明不白的人标记了，能被一个信任的Alpha标记并建立稳定地关系是一种幸运。比起被你标记，你想看到Madders被陌生人标记吗？你能想象那个画面吗？嗯？”

James，被什么不明不白的人，标记……Ben竟然真的抬头想象了一下这个场景，几乎要心碎，但将那个不明不白的家伙的脸换成自己——嗯，感觉好多了。但Justin马上就把他从想象中拉了回来。

“总而言之，Chilly，别让Madders等太久，好吗？你们本该是最不值得我们担心的一对。走吧Trevor，小Daisy还在等我们的最新Alpha名单呢。”现在，Justin终于站了起来，而Trevor也重新戴上眼镜站了起来，一回头看到James端着两个纸杯走了进来，两人又交换了一下眼色，飞快地离开了教室。

“给，”James将其中一杯热饮放在Ben面前，“最近怎么不喝咖啡改喝伯爵茶了？”

“只是，换换口味，换换口味。”Ben突然有些心虚，因为和Justin和Trevor的对话，因为自己竟然想象了关于标记James的事，也因为竟然在各种方面探寻一切佛手柑香味的自己。“怎么样，周末有什么安排吗？我记得你之前说可能会有家庭聚会？”

“呃……不，我周末没事，”James盯着自己的香草拿铁，然后小声补充道，“而且，我也想和你在一起。”

Ben笑了，然后端出了自己所有的周末计划，“那，我们中午就去莱斯特市中心的Nandos一起吃中饭，下午我们就去Vicky Park听演唱会，晚上在附近的pub还有室内音乐演出，晚上回来……你，要不要来我家？”

Ben很高兴James欣然同意了这个提案，鉴于Trevor和Justin都已经离开了，教室里只剩他们两个，他又一次把James挽过来然后在他的额头上落下一个吻。

“这样会不会更好看一点呢？”Ben站在镜子前自言自语着。他在印花卫衣外面套上一件衬衫敞开纽扣，又披上了一件牛仔外套，但又因为镜子里过多的层次而显得有些凌乱，干脆脱下所有衣服，换上一件白色T恤——胸口的图案并没有那么张扬——然后又翻出另一件姜黄色搭配天蓝色格纹的衬衫，再套上牛仔外套，现在看起来好多了，黄蓝撞色衬衫搭配同色系的牛仔外套是个好主意。然后带上鸭舌帽和项链——要不要戴项链呢？James好像上次说过这一条的字幕和图腾组合的挂饰很特别，那就戴上吧。

Ben对镜子里的自己非常满意，并露出一个用来练习的笑容——见鬼，也不知道这整牙要整到什么时候才能有满意的效果。

今天要不要涂发胶呢？算了吧哪有涂了发胶还带鸭舌帽的？哦对了，还有面霜和古龙水。

Ben再次回到镜子前看着自己，想象自己站在James面前的样子。

算了吧，只是一次普通的约会而已，只是因为James和自己都很喜欢那个说唱歌手，还有那些室内音乐，还有Nandos的辣薯条，仅此而已。

“Ben，James来啦，快下来。”当Ben还在思考着今天的行程时就听到了楼下母亲的声音。Ben走下楼梯，James正在厨房门口自己母亲正在聊着什么，然后James笑了，当他抬起头来，正好对上自己的目光，那双闪闪发亮的灰蓝色的眼睛。

James飞快地和自己打了个招呼，Ben可以注意到James脸上悄悄浮起的粉红色。Ben庆幸自己有提前喷古龙水。James穿了一件带有背后印花的带帽卫衣，以及休闲短裤，但最重要的是，James戴着和自己头上那顶同系列的帽子——那还是他们去年一起去伯明翰时在车站附近的商场一起买的。

不仅仅是James，就连Chilwell太太很快就察觉到了两人戴了同一个系列的帽子，“哎呀，我说呢，James的帽子看起来好眼熟。你们这是说好了的？让我想起来以前我和朋友一起出去玩，总是会说好一起用相同的丝巾，胸针，这些小东西……”

“好了啦老妈，我们要出去啦，晚上可能不回来吃饭了，”母亲早就问了自己好几次James是不是自己“特别的那种朋友”了，又或者是如果自己喜欢男孩自己绝对不会反对，在母亲向James抛出令人尴尬的橄榄枝之前Ben决定赶紧带James逃走，“老妈，祝你今天过得开心，走啦拜拜！”

“啊呀真是的，你们也玩得开心点，记得照顾好James呀”，Chilwell太太一脸快乐地看着这两个男孩走出了家门。

“也祝你今天过得开心Chilwell太太，今天和你聊天很开心，下次见。”James很有礼貌地和自己母亲道别。Ben开始好奇James和母亲究竟聊了些什么。但是很快他就忘了这个问题，因为当门被关上的一刻James就趁自己不注意然后踮起脚来亲了自己一下，然后狡黠地等着自己的反应。

唉呀James。

Ben是一个Alpha，而自己是一个Omega，但奇怪的是James只有在和Ben在一起时，他才会暂时忘记自己是个Omega这件事——哦，还有和迪亚哥在一起的时候。

James喜欢Ben落到自己身上的欣赏和目光，以及环绕在自己手指，身上。嘴唇上的Ben的温暖柔软的皮肤的触感。所以James可以从容地站在咖啡机前，撕开伯爵茶茶包的包装，然后让它被热水浸润，然后端着这杯茶和自己的香草拿铁，穿过餐厅，走上楼梯的阶梯，穿过走廊——尽管他能感觉到那些落在他身上的审视的目光，若干小声的议论甚至是嘲笑——他要到Ben Chilwell那里去了，他在等他。

那一天本没有什么不同，也不应该有什么不同。在James收到医院的检查报告的那个第三个星期天。

James已经很久没有和母亲说话了。这不是冷战或者是抗议。James只是不知道应该从哪里说起。早上他走下楼梯，看到桌上放着的热牛奶和玉米片以及香蕉，母亲在后院的工具房里找东西，又或者是藏什么东西——反正她以整理的名义收纳起来的东西总是不知道又去哪里了，这和藏匿无异——James猜母亲也在回避自己。

她倾注在自己身上的那种自豪和关注随着自己被“确诊”为Omega的那天消失殆尽了。尽管父亲则和以前一样坐在餐桌边看报。

当James走出家门的时候，他看到母亲从后院里出来，站在厨房的门口望着他。可能是因为他今天也没有对她说再见吧。

当他回到家，毫无意外的只有客厅的电视机还在继续播放着球赛，弟弟已经上床睡觉去了，母亲看到利物浦失球后用力拍了一下大腿然后长叹一声。James倒是觉得有点罪恶的开心。他和往常一样，告诉爸妈今天他又去了Ben家里，已经吃过了晚饭，现在他打算上床睡觉了。

“James，”在走上楼梯前母亲叫住了他，语气里有些踌躇，“周六我们……我们会举行一个家庭聚会，你奶奶也会来。我会做培根碎蛋糕，你当时说你会参加吧，对吧？”

“嗯，应该会。”James并没怎么听清，只是满口答应着然后走上楼梯。

当他再次从楼上下来时，比赛已经结束了。母亲看起来好像看着自己和父亲小声说着什么，但James觉得她只是透过自己盯着自己背后的五斗柜罢了。当他走进厨房时，能听到父亲和母亲在小声说着些什么——感觉就和他站在咖啡机前时背后的议论一样。

James把训练后要洗的衣服丢进洗衣机，确定洗衣机开始运转后感觉到了口袋里的振动，是Ben发来的信息：这是周六的作战行动！伴随着另一则Facebook的活动页面，是在莱斯特市的Victoria Park举行的露天演唱会的详细时间和地址。

James知道Ben一直是莱斯特城的支持者，因此也关注了莱斯特市内的各种好玩的活动的通知。当然了，这会很有意思，James说服自己确实是对演唱会感兴趣而不是想和Ben一直呆在一起。但是James突然想到很久以前母亲提议的家庭聚会似乎就在本周六……至于是多久以前，那必然是自己被“确诊”以前，James想不出自己还有什么心情参加这样的家庭聚会，比起那个他更想去听演唱会——和Ben一起去。黑暗的厨房里只有James的手机屏幕散发出隐隐的光亮找出他的微笑的脸。他蹲在洗衣机前，沉浸在机器运行的噪音中，并没有注意到母亲出现在了门口然后又离开。

然后James离开厨房，告诉母亲他无法参加周六的家庭聚会，之后走上了楼梯并不去回忆刚才父母失望的表情。

James将手机放在床头充上电，然后关上了灯，手指轻轻滑动着屏幕，翻看着他和Ben之前的聊天记录。这时候他听到母亲在房间外面的声音。

“James，你睡了吗？我帮你热了牛奶……”

“妈妈，我已经睡了。”James并不打算起床，而是接着浏览社交网络上好友们的动态。当屏幕陷入短暂的漆黑时，James回想起来的又是那天他从未见过的母亲失望的表情。

又有什么维持这种家庭温暖的假象的必要呢？当自己已经不再重要时。

James放下手机，今天也是筋疲力尽的一天。

今天几乎是完美的一天，Ben这样想着。

进入了夏令时的英格兰能让他们在七点半还享受到阳光的余晖，他们现在坐在Clarendon Park附近的餐厅共享晚餐。现在餐厅的室内区域传来阵阵舒缓的轻音乐到室外的区域。James的脸和耳朵有些发红，尽管他解释说这是因为经过了一天阳光照射的原因，比这更可爱的是他灰蓝色的眼睛在夕阳下闪闪发光。他咽下最后一口柠檬芝士蛋糕，然后喝下最后一口桃子味气泡水，专注地看着Ben，听他描述自己曾经听到的刚才演唱会上的吉他手的在创作第三首安可曲时候的八卦。

这时候餐厅请的乐队开始布置乐器进行调音，Ben曾经在养老院的当地杂志上看到过这个乐队的介绍。主唱Kashaly，就是给Ben留下深刻印象的少数几个Omega之一，也是Omega骄傲运动的支持者。作为一名创作型的歌手，虽然知名度并不高，但是有自己很独特的风格和固定的支持者，没想到在这里居然也能遇到这种小众知名人物，Ben非常兴奋地邀请James和他一起离开座位去舞台前方。

James现在就站在自己的面前，他意犹未尽地喝了自己的气泡果酒。Ben忍不住想要把这个小个子的金发男孩拉的离自己再近一点，更近一点。为什么James会这么可爱？当Ben靠近James的脑袋时，他又一次感受到了那种若有似无的淡淡佛手柑的香味。天哪James是一直都在这种轻微的发情期度过的吗，还是说自己只要一靠近James就会被激发那种Alpha的动物本能呢？Ben已经来不及去辨别那些了，在主唱Kashaly拨动着吉他舒缓的歌声中，Ben想要探寻James的一切。

James就是这个世界上唯一的真实。

他的瘦小的身体，仿佛总比别人小上四五岁的娃娃脸，容易受伤又无比骄傲，看起来充满自信却总是说话时害羞地摸自己的头发，这个不完美的存在，此时此刻在Ben眼中才是最真实的存在。该怎么形容这种感觉，每一分钟都比上一分钟更喜欢James的这种感觉？Ben所想要的不过是更多感受这样的James而已。可是James也和自己一样吗？

Kashaly的慵懒又深情的嗓音里所吟唱出的音乐中，James和自己一起晃动着，直到最后一个节拍，Kashaly微笑的目光停留在自己身上。这首歌难道是送给我们的？Ben不敢相信。

快一点，别让James等太久了。  
可是James真的在等自己吗？

这个问题，Ben很快就会知道答案了。James在乐队休息的间隙拉着自己出了门，然后神不知鬼不觉地从杂货店里买到了两瓶威士忌。这很James，那些迷人又危险的冒险。但值得一试，如果是James的邀请。

James很快就喝完了一整瓶，然后用袖子擦了嘴挑衅地看着Ben。他在催促，但并不是劝酒，而是别的什么更辛辣，激烈的东西。当Ben往口中倒入一小口酒后，迎来的是James湿润的嘴唇，然后那些液体从两人的口中缓缓流出。该死。

Ben一把将James的脑袋扣向自己，个子稍矮的男孩自然而然地环住了自己的脖子，然后梳理着自己的头发，又或者是拨弄得更乱？Ben低下头，和那天一样的佛手柑的味道袭来，他忍不住吸吮着James的脖子——如果留下什么让James时候羞耻后悔的痕迹，那就让他后悔去吧。

James也许真的在等自己跨出这一步。

“Ben，任何你想做的，我都可以……”

真的吗？任何事吗？James知道自己曾经幻想过对他做的那些事吗。那种粗暴和温柔的毫无保留的掠夺。在这里，在现在？他将酒瓶放在一边，然后把手伸进了James的衣服里。在无人的巷子里，Ben不想做的太过分，所以现在他只是扫略过James的皮肤，握住James的腰然后贴向自己，在初夏的夜晚微凉的空气中让James的一部分的皮肤裸露出来，这个害羞的毛茸茸的小土豆会有什么反应呢？Ben的手掌沿着肋骨向上，找到了按钮然后按了下去，James的脑袋倒在了自己肩上。

“任何事，也包括这种事吗？”

这种事，也包括那种事吗？

James害羞地点点头。老天为什么现在他们在外面而不是在自己的卧室？Ben太想继续做下去了但他又不能。James先冷静了下来，他又一次拉着Ben朝Vicky Park的方向走去。James你这个小疯子（Madders），Ben摇摇头但是跟着James一起走去。但这时候他突然又想起他的外套和背包还留在餐馆里，得赶在餐馆打烊前回去把东西带走才行。

“我在Vicky Park等你，Ben。”James盯着自己说道。然后松开了一直握着的手。

背包，门票，外套，帽子，这些根本不重要。如果可以重来，他一定不会在那时松开James的手，这就是事后Ben回忆起这个时刻所拥有的懊悔的记忆。但彼时他并没多想就放开了James的手。然后向反方向走去。

当Ben回到餐厅时，Kashaly刚唱完最后一首歌，一边和其他乐手一起收拾乐器和设备一边在舒缓的室内音乐中和其他顾客闲聊着，此时气氛甚至比早些时候更放松和喧嚣。Ben知道James在等着他，但是这种机会真的很难得，他像服务员要回了自己的衣服和背包，和Kashaly表达对她的音乐的赞赏和感谢。

“你知道吗，那首from O to hero是送给你们的，你和那个一直和你在一起的男孩。”

Ben惊讶地表达着自己的荣幸，“天，真的吗，那首歌是我今晚最喜欢的歌曲，虽然很抱歉这么说这首歌和您的其他作品风格非常不同！”

Kashaly只是笑着摇了摇头，“对，因为那首歌不是我写的，而是我的初恋女友写给我的。她是一个Alpha，一个非常温柔细腻的人。而我总是过于跳脱，好像我才是Alpha而她是Omega一样。看到你们的时候我就想起了她来。”

“James，他叫James，我叫Ben……James是我的，男，男朋友。我们是很多年的好朋友了，但是其实我们才正式交往了一个多月……”Ben有些不好意思地告诉Kashaly自己的故事，“也许还不能和你们的相比。”

“哦你好Ben，很高兴认识你。其实我们当时也是和你们这个年纪。而且一切都很简单，那和持续的时间无关。”Kashaly接过递来的酒杯啜饮了一口，开始讲述自己曾经的故事。那就和这和星球上无数的少男少女的故事一样，单纯，冲动，但也美好。Ben确定自己在许多个片段中找到了自己的和James的影子。“是的，和持续的时间无关，只和当时的自己有关，Ben。”她最后补充道。

这时候鼓手Nick凑了上来，“这还是我们第一次听Kashy说这种故事呢，Kashy你以前可从没说过。”

“拜托Nick，你要想听的话我可以开始说，就从我的第73任伴侣开始。” Kashaly只是有些不好意思地拨弄着自己黑色的卷发，“对了，James呢？他怎么没和你在一起？”

Ben这才想起来James还在等他，他赶紧背上背包，“James……James在前面等我，事实上我得先走了，James在等我。他会很开心听到那首歌的故事的。谢谢您。”

“哦……快去吧，别让他等太久了，”Kashaly朝Ben眨了眨眼睛，“你得好好珍惜。人们总是认为Omega的第一个Alpha很重要，但其实，对很多Alpha来说他们的第一个Omega也很重要，不管他们是否承认。”

“再见Kashaly，”Ben害羞地挠挠头，看，就连Kashaly都让他不要让James等太久。Benjamin，全世界都让你不要让James等太久，Ben对自己说道，“好高兴和你聊天，祝你拥有一个美好的夜晚！”

Ben走出餐厅，显然他又让James多等了起码半小时。现在他迫不及待地想要和James分享他刚听到的那些事。他向公园走去，路过那两个酒瓶子，Ben将它们捡起丢进垃圾桶。当他抬起头，一只瘦弱的狐狸在远处盯着他。

莱斯特市被称为狐狸市果然不是没有理由的，现在随着人类活动范围的扩张，这些狐狸们自然也更新了自己的生存方式。一只莱斯特狐狸，是什么好运的预兆吗？Ben好希望此刻James就在身边，他只想把每一个生命中惊奇的时刻分享给James。所以他掏出了手机打算拍下这只狐狸。

8个来自James的未接来电。

远处的狐狸消失在了黑暗中。

这时候电话再次打了进来，那种不安的预感笼罩在Ben的心头，他将手机贴近耳朵，里面只是一片沉寂，

“James？”

然后手机里传来了James沙哑的声音。

“Ben，Ben你在哪里？”

James。

“Ben，我，我感觉很不好……Ben。”

“我，我被标记了。”

今天原本应该是完美的一天。James这样想着。

Ben不仅提前预定了演唱会的入场券，还事先调查了附近的餐馆，但还是陪着James在Queens road上选了一圈，然后他们走进了Ben预想的那家，餐馆分为室内部分和室外部分，而室外还搭设了音乐演出设备，每个周六都会有音乐演出。当他们共进晚餐后便一起来到小型舞台前方。

脱下了自己的牛仔夹克的Ben现在就站在James的身后，James能清晰感觉到Ben胸膛的体温穿过他的T恤从自己的后背传来，还有些许金属的坚硬触感隔在中间，于是Ben将项链抽出，就这么垂在James的胸前。Ben则一手拿着气泡果酒，一手将James环在自己的臂弯中。

James一回头就能看到Ben的侧脸出现在离自己不到三公分的地方，这种暖洋洋毛茸茸的触感让自己处于一种既安心又心跳加快的矛盾状态中。这个距离太近了，仿佛下一秒Ben就能从自己的后颈或者是脸颊上偷走一个吻，但他没有，至少现在没有。James低下头，凑近了Ben的酒杯，Ben自然地将酒杯倾斜，让那些冒着泡泡的珊瑚色的液体自然地流进James的嘴里。

乐队的主唱是个娇小的Omega，但是却又有着和外表截然相反的沧桑沙哑的嗓音。当她半睁着迷离的眼睛，用深棕色的眸子扫过人群，似乎就识别出了James也是一个Omega。当然，当看到站在背后的Ben温柔地将手搭在James的腰上随着音乐轻柔地摇晃身体时，这位叫Kashaly的主唱不用很敏感也可以明白两人的关系。

然后她和其他乐手商量了一下在结束了一首节奏感强烈的歌曲后插入了另一首温柔的自弹自唱的情歌，from O to hero，这本是一首她的Alpha前女友写给她的情歌。虽然她不要确定这对可爱的男孩能不能听懂，但她确实想起了自己曾经的某一段时光，她和她的初恋的Alpha女孩的故事。她们曾经也是校园里普通的甜蜜的一对，然后长大，分离，就和这个世界上无数的少年和少女的故事一样。

彼时的James几乎希望时光就此停止，如果不是Ben的那些小动作几乎让他难以自持。手指的触感不可预料地落在James的肩膀，腰，脖颈，后背，甚至是大腿内侧。又或者是时不时标记这件事又再次浮上心头。“Benjamin，你真的不会标记我吗？你真的不想标记我吗？让我现在就属于你。”但James没有问出口，他猜想害羞的小笨熊也许需要一点额外的燃料的助推才能激发出他身上动物的一面，而不仅仅永远当个柔软的温暖的泰迪熊。

现在，James有了一个主意。那是一个足以让他事后深感后悔的决定。

当音乐停止，James拉着Ben的手悄悄溜出了餐厅，转了弯来到一家普通的杂货店门口，然后狡黠地朝Ben眨眨眼，“在这里等我一下。”

James走进店里，从容地拿了一袋洗碗海绵，一袋莱斯特夏尔起司（他甚至还在冰柜前仔细对比了不同品牌的包装和分量），一罐酸黄瓜，以及两瓶威士忌。然后走到门口的结帐处一样一样地摆上台面。

他曾经看他伯明翰的朋友Jack那么做过一次，既然Jack成功了那么他也可以。

他漫不经心地翻出自己的钱包准备付钱。老板犹豫地盯着这张娃娃脸，这个男孩看起来年纪太小了，不仅是对于饮酒来说太小了，对于骗人偷买酒喝也太小了。James一脸天真地抬起头来，“抱歉，我叔叔说如果不行的话他会自己来的，但是反正我也要出来买这些东西就答应帮他买酒了，他阿富汗的战友来看他，我还是让他自己来买吧……”

“一共47磅50便士。”收银台后面的大叔缓缓说着，并把所有这些东西都装进袋子里，包括那两瓶威士忌。

James递给他三张纸币，然后轻声说道，“谢谢，祝您有个美好的夜晚。”

“你也是。”

当Ben湿润的嘴唇落在自己的脖子上时，James感觉自己几乎要融化在眼前这个男孩的怀里。洗碗海绵，起司，酸黄瓜早就被装在袋子里留在了TESCO门口的捐赠框里了。现在留在两人身边的只有一个空瓶，而另外半瓶威士忌还握在Ben的手上，他总是喝得很慢，James知道。

“Ben……任何你想做的，我都可以……“James环着Ben的脖子往他耳朵里轻声说道。

“任何事，真的吗James？”Ben可以感受到James将自己的体重挂攀在自己肩上，就像那天他们在楼梯上时那样，而更相似的是，他又闻到了从James的衣服里透出来的那种柑橘味的香味，“任何事…任何事……”

James的手指穿梭在Ben的栗色的发丝间，又忍不住揪起他的柔软的发丝，当Ben的手掌伸进James的卫衣里，直接抚摸着里面温暖的皮肤，游走在James窄瘦的后背，又绕道前胸，将他的衣服捋起，然后用拇指挤James的乳头，轻声笑着说，“任何事也包括这种事吗？”

James脸红着点点头，他自己也不知道自己究竟是想要被Ben温柔地对待还是粗暴地对待。那种熟悉又异常的感觉在身体里渐渐开始扩散，当Ben的手落在自己的皮肤上时，James能感觉到焦躁的快感在体内被一阵阵激发出来。James能感觉到自己又进入发情期了，可是他今天出门并没有带抑制剂，事实上他庆幸自己没有带，因为此刻比起抑制他更想要做的是放肆。

但这里可不行，Ben是那种会瞻前顾后的男孩，需要给他营造一个安全的区域，去把他的小野兽引诱出来。他能感觉到Ben也许真的想要，他的臂膀如此有力地将自己禁锢在他的怀里，但手掌却又有如藤蔓一样四处游移和探寻。快感和兴奋冲击着James的神经，他想到了一个疯狂的主意，虽然疯狂却可实现－－眼下Vicky Park也许是最好的选择。

于是他抬起头望向Ben，那双灰蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中失去了光泽，但他却能感觉到Ben正在充满欲求地注视着自己，再忍耐一下，一下就好。James拉着Ben的手往公园的方向走去。

这一下反倒吧Ben又拉回到了现实中，这个傻乎乎的小笨熊居然还有心思想起自己的东西还落在饭店，还没有结账。好吧，这真的很Ben。James本想和他一起去，但他突然也放弃了，他只是告诉Ben自己会在Vicky Park等他。

James看着Ben远去的背影，那种迷失感也随之消散，这时他看到一只瘦弱的狐狸徘徊在对面的街角处。

James想打电话告诉Ben，但是无人接听，于是James将定位发给了Ben。他只身一人来到公园的角落，这里本是儿童游乐区，搭载了供孩子们游戏的独木桥，吊桥等木质器械，周围还有一组木质桌椅，而周围的树木则构成屏障与道路隔离。初夏的英格兰的夜晚凉爽而清新，但James却无法感受到这份清凉，发情期的物理感受愈发强烈，这和一个月前所折磨他的那种隐约的钝感截然不同。焦虑在体内四处流窜催促着交尾行为，他甚至能感觉到内裤里比平时更加潮湿闷热，James坐在休息区的凳子上忍不住趴在了桌子上，把脑袋埋进自己的手臂里蜷缩起来。他的喘息越发沉重，双腿打颤，甚至忍不住摆动着腰肢。就算自己是一个新手Omega他也知道自己想要的是什么。

拜托，Ben，快一点。James颤抖着摸出手机给Ben打去电话，可是却又一次没有被接听

所以，当远处传来脚步声时，James甚至没有多想就满怀期待地抬起头，但他现在甚至连站起来都困难，当他发现来的人并不是Ben的时候已经来不及了。他想要逃走，然而站起来的那一刻却因为脚上根本使不上力而摔倒在地上甚至扭伤了脚踝。光是这股浓烈的大麻的味道就知道来者不善，对方提起James的衣领就像提起一只小猫一样将他摔到桌子上。紧随其后的是另一个精瘦的男子。更强壮的那一个招呼着他的同伴过来。

“你看我们找到了什么？一只发情的小猫。”他一把将James的脑袋按在桌子上让他动弹不得，“嘿小家伙，你的主人怎么把你丢在这？”

“你在干什么，一个小孩子身上能有什么钱？”

“你看不出来吗，这个小Omega进入发情期了。你有多久没拿你老二碰你的手掌以外的东西了？”

James努力再次给Ben拨打电话，拜托，接电话啊……但是手机却被那个精瘦的男子一把夺过丢在地上，然后将他的裤子扒了下来。James根本无法逃脱禁锢着自己的脖子的力量，甚至他预感惹恼了这个人自己的脑袋会被他一巴掌打碎，不需要太多思考就知道自己处于怎样的危险的境地的James隐约间再一次听到了落在地上的手机听筒里传来的微弱的忙音。

拜托Ben，你究竟在哪里？

“你是对的，这个可怜的小东西，被煎熬得很难受啊……来吧做点慈善，帮帮他。”

James几乎要发出尖叫，因为恐惧，也因为突如其来的异物突然侵犯自己最敏感的部位。他能感觉到手指挤按着外侧，然后突然侵入，试图将其撑开，然后塞进更多手指。从来没有人对自己做过这样的事情，James也从来不知道自己的私处被侵犯所能激发出如此强烈的快感，但是不可以，James忍耐着这份羞耻的快感挣扎着想要逃走，却被拉了回来。

“真他妈的湿透了，听着蜜糖，你会喜欢这个的。”

James被强迫翻过来躺在桌子上，自己的性器完全被暴露在对方眼见，紧接着手指深入到更深的位置，然后突然快速抽插并推挤着深处。他蹬着腿想要逃离这无助的快感，却被有如刑具一般的手指牢牢附身，在虚弱的抵抗中他忍不住扭动着腰来迎合对方的处刑。他的手被举过头顶按在桌子上，而对方则抓住他的脚踝挂在自己的肩上，在被强迫分开双腿的屈辱和如同潮水般袭来的刺激中突然一瞬间James感觉自己的每一个关节都被融化了一般的舒服，他知道自己高潮了，以Omega的方式高潮。

James失望地摊软在桌子上，他能感觉到什么东西顺着自己的股沟流下。歹徒们对自己身体的羞辱和评价更增加了自己的羞耻。James再次想要逃跑，又一次被捞到桌子上。这一次他听到了对方解开皮带的声音。

当意识到要发生什么的时候James哭着哀求对方不要那么做。但很快对方的性器已经洞穿了他的抵抗插入进来。James颤抖着抬起头，他身体里的焦躁和不安并没有消失——是的，这就是他的身体一直在等待发生的事件，被插入，侵犯，然后被标记。

“蜜糖……来啊，来吸我的老二，用你下面的小嘴，就像刚才吸我的手指一样。”对方一边说着一边缓缓进入狭窄的甬道，直到完全贯穿为止。James无法控制身体里的节本能地反复痉挛，那是Omega即将被标记时的标志反应。光是感受到自己的私处被对方的肉茎撑开就已经让这具敏感的身体颤抖不已，更别提当这幅刑具开始作动时，James甚至无法阻止自己舒服地弓起背——虽然他灵魂的一部分依然在抗拒着，James哭着哀求对方住手，因为如果继续下去自己就真的会被标记了，但却只换来更加无情的掠夺。他的哭声里渐渐染上了甜腻的音色，James只好咬住嘴唇不要让自己的喊声泄出来——虽然发出声音也许能让自己得救，但是自己作为Omega的本能却享受着被侵犯的快感的事实此刻对自己来说却是更大的耻辱。突然和刚才相同的痉挛伴随着排山倒海般剧烈的快感肆虐过全身，James又一次高潮了，而对方也颤抖了几下将自己体液的一部分喷洒在James的身体里。

James陷入了绝望。

他努力支起身体，眼泪大颗大颗地顺着脸颊落下来，为什么，Benjamin，你究竟在哪里？他试图捡起手机，尝试着再拨出去。但对方根本没打算放过自己，James又被翻了过来趴在桌子上。那个强壮的男人的一手紧紧钳制住James窄瘦的胯部，一手扶着自己的阴茎送进James刚刚被侵犯过的身体。

“求求你们，住手，我朋友很快就来了，拜托……”

“宝贝，你朋友也是和你一样的可爱的Omega吗？是就让他过来啊。”

如果Ben现在出现，同样也会遇到危险，James脑中一闪而过的念头让他按下了挂机键。现在在James无助的恳求中他感到自己的身体再一次被打开，然后迎来又一次毫无怜悯的惩罚。对方强壮的手臂将James的臀部一次次重重拉近自己并毫无保留地插入到最深处，仿佛对待一具性爱人偶一样。James被干得双腿没了力气，只能完全被动地任由对方在自己身上发泄。James努力把头埋进袖子里，却无法阻止自己被操得发出下流的淫叫，伴随着湿润的水声回荡在公园的一角。一些液体顺着两人的交合处随着抽插被溅出来，又或者直接滴下来落在地上，这份令人绝望的快感甚至依然没有放过自己，他哭着迎接又一次的高潮。然后那些又湿又粘的东西顺着James的大腿一点点流到脚踝上。

“宝贝，你真的很湿，也很可爱，也很Omega。”

James已经忘了自己给Ben打了几个电话以后才接通，他终于听到了Ben的声音，仿佛等待了一个世纪，一直在等着他。

“James？”

Ben念着自己名字，仿佛隔着十万光年。

James努力收拾好自己，好让自己在那个男孩气喘吁吁地跑来时不至于显得过于狼狈。Ben走近James，然后弯下腰，捧起这张他最喜欢，最想要亲吻的脸，上面还带着泪痕。

“James……”Ben将James拥入自己怀里，他能感觉到James靠在自己怀里的无力的身体微弱的颤抖，然后这种颤抖愈发剧烈，终于他听到那隐忍的哭泣声越来越大，James紧紧抓住自己。

他只能一点点收紧自己的拥抱，好像要把那些施加在James身上的伤害转移到自己身上那样，紧紧地，紧紧地抱着他，然后啜泣着重复着，

“对不起，James，对不起……对不起……”

瘦弱的狐狸在远处看着两人，然后又消失在黑夜中。

Part. 3

Ben背着James走在公园的小道上。Ben不忍让James忍着扭伤的脚踝行走。当他感受到James的重量压在自己背上，就仿佛是自己背着过错的重量，他当然不会告诉James自己在暗自执行这种自以为是的赎罪，所有的懊悔都已经太晚太晚了。

别让James等太久。

Ben垫了一下脚，让James的身体重新回到稳定的位置上。他能感觉到James的呼吸渐渐平息下来，虽然自己的脖子早已被眼泪打湿。然后他听到James轻声说道，

“我以前一直希望是你来标记我。”

“James，”Ben努力抚平自己颤抖的声音，“你，你想要被我标记吗？”

“是的，我一直希望被你标记。”Ben感觉到James的手臂将自己的脖子环得更紧了一些，然后在自己脖子上留下一个吻，那里在前一分钟还被James的眼泪沾湿过。

James，你想要被我标记吗？这个Ben在心里问了无数遍，也有那么好几次他几乎就要问出口的问题，今天他终于亲耳听到了答案。

Ben又把身体往上顶了一下，好让James更舒服一点，然后在路边看到了他用软件叫来的车。上车以后他才有机会更仔细观察James，脖颈上，手腕上都被留下了鲜红的印记，衣服上的污渍，手臂上的擦伤，腿上的淤青和肿胀的脚踝——在看不见的地方也许还有别的伤口，天知道James经历了什么。但是在Ben提议现在就去报警或者去医院时James却阻止了他。

“Ben，我……我真的没事，只是一些轻伤。Ben…拜托，我真的没事。“

”嘿，如果你们有麻烦，我可以免费送你们去急救中心，很近就在Walnut路后面……“司机非常热心的提议并且转到了左行车道上。

”谢谢您先生，但是真的没事，请不要送我去医院。“

Ben知道当James坚持那么做的话那就一定有他的理由，他能给James的也许只有一个又一个毫无保留的拥抱。”James，没事的，没事的……那我们就哪里都不去。你要回家吗？还是……还是先去我家先休息一下？“

”我，我今天可以去你家吗过夜？我和我妈有说过，今天我都和你在一起。“

”没问题啊，”Ben试图用James所能听到的最轻的声音告诉他，“你想呆到什么时候都可以的。”

车又回到了直行车道上。

现在James一个人在浴室里洗澡，Ben从里面听到了和那天相似的令他焦躁的流水声。这时候Chilwell太太轻轻敲了敲门，“Ben？能出来一下吗？“

Ben来到楼下客厅，妈妈有些担心地往楼上房间望了望，“你的朋友，James，是个Omega对吧？”

”是。“Ben点点头，他不打算对妈妈隐瞒什么。

”唉…“妈妈叹了口气，”James，是不是遇到什么麻烦了？“

Ben不知大该怎么回答，如果James不希望别人知道，那么他也不应该告诉别人，所以他只是又点了点头，但他又希望能从母亲那里获得一些建议，“一些…关于Omega的麻烦。”

“Ben，一个Omega的生活注定会遇到很多困难的时刻。如果你是他的朋友，不管是不是特别的朋友，你要保护他啊。这个，原本是为你准备的，当时我们没预料到你会是Alpha，所以也准备了你是Omega的选项。以后你和James一起出门，记得要带在身边。”

Ben接过妈妈递过来的小药瓶，标签上写着滴米地溴酸伏硫西汀缓释胶囊，当然它有一种更广为人知的名字，抑制剂。Ben从未想到过自己的父母曾经为自己的另一种人生的可能性提供了预备方案。

Ben不确定把留James一个人留在密闭空间里是否是一个好主意。

“James，你还好吧？有需要我的地方吗？“

”Ben……能不能借我一套你的衣服？“

还好James的声音听起来是平稳的，而不是他所担心的那种，刚哭过或者正在哭，抽抽搭搭的，断断续续的声音。

“呃…我只有一套我去年穿不下了的睡衣，或者T恤可以吗？”

“都可以……还，还有，你可以也给我一件内衣吗？”

“好，好……”Ben意识到James指的是内裤。

流水声停止了，Ben听到一些细碎的布料摩擦的声音，然后James腰间围着浴巾就这么走了出来，然后接过Ben给他的准备的衣服并穿上了Ben的睡衣，很自然地解开了浴巾，穿上Ben的内裤，“谢谢你的衣服。”James注意到Ben在盯着自己看，有点不好意思地转过身去，然后套上裤子，显然对他来说还有点太松了，他努力往上提了一下。然后急急忙忙将自己的衣服（当然也包括Ben）的拿到厨房的洗衣机去洗了。

那可是自己两年前的买的一直没穿的内裤，后来因为穿不下也就一直闲置了。Ben又脸红了，就算是刚经历过那种事，James还是那么可爱。好消息是他也注意到James身上没有别的伤口了。

当James再次上楼时拿了两杯热牛奶上来，其中一杯已经被喝掉了两口，这不奇怪，因为James的嘴角还流着一些白色的牛奶的痕迹，“是你妈妈给我们的。”

Ben楞了一下，因为妈妈从来没给自己准备过睡前的热牛奶。他接过牛奶喝下，这时候他又注意到了James的大腿就那么赤裸裸的暴露在宽松的T恤下面，他几乎觉得自己隐隐约约又能闻到那种他最享受的佛手柑的味道了。老天啊为什么世界上只有Omega抑制剂却没有Alpha抑制剂呢？可是James似乎完全没有看穿自己的心思，他累坏了所以很自然地爬上床。

对Ben的处刑才刚刚开始，James很快就睡着了，然后发出了均匀的呼吸声。Ben能感觉James的体温从自己身边传来，而自己的体温甚至也随之渐渐升高。他翻了个身，试图将James无意中制造的诱惑留在背后，但刚才James的腿的画面又填充在自己眼皮的内侧。这有什么好看的Benjamin，James的腿自己不是天天能看到吗？Ben又翻了回去。James的毛茸茸的金发在黑暗中的轮廓又出现在眼前，Ben小心翼翼地将手搭在James身上，他的抱抱madders pass此刻还有效吗。James的声音，触感，温度，气息，还有淡淡的信息素的气味全方位地入侵Ben的所有触觉，更别提James的腿还挨着自己的。Ben感觉自己几乎都要硬了，他将手收回准备再去冲个凉，但James却钻进自己的怀抱。

James。

然后Ben又感受到了James急促的喘息声，James在颤抖吗？还是在哭？James……这一次在哪里？Ben又一次忍不住想到如果当时自己能在就好了。

别让James等太久了啊。James在等你。你要保护他啊。

现在是自己应该做的，Ben这样想着将James包围在自己的臂弯里，然后轻声在James耳边轻声说着，“James，James…没事的，没事的，我在这里，James…对不起…我一直都会在……”

James，我都会在。

Ben温柔地拍着James的背，他轻轻吻着James的头发和额头，重复着那些话语。这就是他现在唯一能为James做的了。

James的呼吸渐渐平息下来，他的身体又从僵硬中柔软了下来。这次Ben也闭上了眼睛。

当James醒来时，Ben就像搂着泰迪熊那样搂着自己，他猜想这就是自己昨晚觉得有点太热了原因。但他又确实很享受Ben搂着自己的感觉，他悄悄拿过放在床头的手机，然后在Ben睡梦中拍下两个人的合照，第一张自己睁着眼睛，第二张则是闭着眼睛，然后他发送给了Ben：遇到熊的袭击怎样逃生？答案是装死。James放大照片，Ben的睡颜真的有够傻有够丑的，但是也很可爱。他忍不住笑了起来，然后手机掉了下来砸到Ben的脸上。Ben轻轻呻吟着醒了过来，然后把James又抱得更紧了一点，“James……再睡一会儿吧……”

James也忘了又这样变换了不同姿势抱了多久两人才合意确实到了该起床的时候。他走下床，虽然脚踝还在隐隐作痛但好了不少。James去取来昨天洗干净了的衣服换上——虽然他并不想脱掉Ben的T恤，而Ben也和乐意自己一直穿着的样子。

于是Ben提议去家附近的餐厅吃早餐。这是一家主打各式煎蛋的家庭餐厅。从老板热情地招呼Ben来看似乎Ben是这里的常连。

“中午好呀Chilly，哎呀，这个可爱的孩子是谁呢？”老板是一位身材相当丰腴的女士，有一张充满光泽的通红的脸，她打量着James问道，“不会就是你说的James吧？”。

“中午好Johnson太太。是啊，他是我的好朋友madders，我……我和您提起过的……”Ben有些害羞地告诉对方，并和她眨眨眼。这位女士很快就露出了然于心的表情。Ben要了和通常一样培根煎本尼迪克蛋配英式全餐，而James则要了一份一样的。

“昨天睡得好吗？”Ben在Johnson太太离开桌子后小声问道，同时把手放在James的手上。

“老实说，很不错。”James点点头，Ben的拇指在自己的虎口处轻轻摩擦着。James还是没告诉他有那么几个时刻他觉得很热，这也许就是承受他最喜欢的Ben的拥抱的“小小的代价”。虽然他现在依然还有些疲惫。意外的，他所感到的疼痛主要来自于皮外伤，而不是被侵犯的部位，这也许就是作为Omega的防御机制之一。

然后Ben鼓起勇气，说出了自己的想法，“James，我，我觉得你还是应该去报警。”在确认James没有表现出被冒犯的表情后他说出了自己想了一晚上的想法，“我知道这类案件成功率很低，但是，第一，你还是未成年人，依然享受国民青少年第一保护法的Omega特殊条款，第二，就算退一万步说，你……你受伤了，这，这可以作为对方非法限制人身自由所做的证据之一，对吧？”

“嗯，没错……”James惊讶于Ben在这方面竟然有如此细腻周到的考虑，而自己最初所想的只是因为警方对这类案件的消极态度，不仅难以立案和破案，又会让自己的爸妈知道而让自己在家里的情况变得更糟糕而已。

“没关系，你……你可以不用告诉我那些细节，如果那些让你难过，在你准备好的时候告诉我就好。但，最重要的是，你被标记了，对方的一些……呃，那个词叫什么，生物学信息留在你的身体里，可以作为证据将对方找到。”

“James，去报警吧。我会陪你去的。我，我也会一直在你身边的。”Ben收紧了握着James的手。

“哦……看看你们，真是太有爱了。”Johnson太太端着食物过来时，看到年轻人们突然害羞地把搭在一起的手收了回去，“嗯你们确实应该这样，热水很烫的。Chilly这是你最近喜欢的伯爵茶。要奶和糖吗？”

“要奶不要糖。”

“好的，那你呢，小可爱？”

“我和Chilly一样就好。”

“喔……”如果Johnson太太不是现在双手端着托盘她一定会紧紧捂住自己的胸口。她一边喃喃着“真可爱”之类的话一边回到吧台后面。Ben舒了一口气，因为Johnson太太没有泄露更多他平时告诉他的关于James的事情。

“嘿，你好啊。”当James在里面做笔录时，Ben在外面等着他，他知道一会儿自己也会进去配合警察的调查。而一位穿着白大褂的身材娇小的女士从里面走了出来和他打了招呼，Ben注意到她和kashaly有几分相似（虽然她长了一头深褐色的直发），并不仅仅是长相，而是某种说不清的气质。

“抱歉，我在这儿抽会儿烟。”她一边说着一边从口袋里掏出电子烟，然后一种薄荷味的雾气飘散开来。

“你好。”

“你是在等人吗？现在在里面的那个小哥？”

“是……是的，他是我朋友，我再等他。”

“喔……”穿着白大褂的女士若有所思地回应着。

“所以……根据这些信息，我们会努力尽快找到那两个嫌犯。当然，这取决于很多因素，Maddison。”坐在对面的警察将抱在黑色皮革套里的登记册翻动了几下，然后重新抬起头看向James，“你知道，理论上说，如果能有这些人的生物学信息我们会更容易一些。所以一会儿Dr. Chou会进行一些采样。然后，和她聊聊好吗？”

James并没有对破案的可能性有多少期待，他知道问讯结束了，于是跟着这位魁梧的警官走出房间，然后被指引在另一个房间等着。

这里倒不怎么像是警察局应该有的房间。一侧是摆放医学检验设备的隔间，明亮的灯光下那些金属把手反射着冰冷的光，而另一侧，就是James现在所在的这一侧，则是一个非常温馨舒适的小茶水间，两把柔软的小型布艺沙发中间摆着一张圆形茶几。桌上甚至还有一陶瓷知更鸟的小摆件，James将小知更鸟拿起来，原来这是一个精致的餐桌铃铛。James好奇难道摇一摇这个铃铛，就会有什么消毒剂鸡尾酒杯端上来吗？如果不是另一侧的那些冰冷的器械和空气中淡淡的消毒剂的气味，这个打着暖光的小角落可一点不像是医生的办公区域。

James听到门外一位女士的声音和刚才的警官交谈的声音，然后一阵轻盈的脚步声，随着一股淡淡的薄荷味飘进房间，门被打开了。

“你好啊，Maddison，我是Chou Lin,”进来的这位穿着白大褂的女士将自己的深褐色头发撩到耳后，又从白大褂的口袋里摸出一根黑色橡皮筋将那一头长发束在脑后。她拉开另一个沙发却并没有坐下，“你可以叫我Lin。想喝些什么吗？咖啡还是茶？”

“Dr. Chou……Lin，你好。James。嗯……请给我咖啡好吗，请加奶和糖，谢谢。”James有些好奇地打量着这位Dr. Chou。如果不是她的白大褂以及上面一些可疑的污渍，她确实不像一个法医。她从水池边的抽屉里拿出咖啡罐和茶包，熟练地浇上热水。不一会儿她拿着两个马克杯走了出来，一个上面还印着walkers的logo，而另一个更厚重的杯子上则有着飞机和货车的浮雕，以及UPS的Logo，看起来都像是品牌的促销赠品。

她将装着咖啡的那个UPS的杯子放在James面前。

“所以，James，一会儿我会来进行一些取样。只是一些简单的操作。通常如果你保留了当时的衣物会更好，但是因为它们已经被洗了，所以恐怕从衣服很难取到有效样本。不过如果你发现更多可能有帮助的物证，可以过来交给我。”

“过程可能会让你有些难受，但我会尽快完成，好吗？”看到James点点头，Dr. Chou继续道，“取样——当然也包括其他验伤，需要你将身体暴露出来，我去隔壁准备器材，如果你准备好了，可以摇摇桌上的铃铛。”

“请问……是指我需要脱掉衣服的意思吗？”

“是的，包括一切贴身衣物。”

就连James自己也觉得奇怪，在这位女士面前暴露自己的身体并没有感觉有多么羞耻，或者说在这件房间里发生的事似乎都并不会让自己感到太过紧张。当他脱下所有衣服以后摇了摇铃铛，Dr. Chou端着一个木制的托盘从隔壁走了进来，她示意James趴在沙发的靠背上，然后James感觉有什么冰凉的东西从后方滑进了自己的身体里。

“我现在在上药，一会儿你可能会觉得有些发热或口渴，就像做CT时注射显影剂时那种感觉那样，你有做过CT吗？”

“没有……”James深呼吸了一下。

“喔，那就放轻松就好，别紧张，我需要按摩你的节来获得更多样本。如果你有任何……感觉，就，放轻松，都是很正常的现象，但如果感觉到很明显的疼痛马上告诉我。”

现在James知道了，那是Dr. Chou带着乳胶手套的手指，他努力配合对方的动作，但是当手指在某个地方反复按压时他还是忍不住感受到一种难以言喻的酥麻，也许这就是Dr. Chou所说的“感觉”。

“对，放松就好，放松，很快就完成了……”然后James感觉到Dr. Chou的手指退出了自己的身体，另一个冰冷的东西插了进来。

“我现在在用取样管取样”Dr. Chou一边挤按着连接着取样管的软性树脂做的负压瓶一边说道，她一边看着小瓶子里的液面渐渐升高一边安慰着James，“做的很好James，放松……很快就好……”

很快取样过程就完成了，Dr. Chou将所有取样器材放回托盘，“报告需要半小时。你要你朋友进来陪陪你吗，门口那个男孩子？”

“Ben还在外面吗？”James一边穿起衣服一边问道。

“哦，原来他叫Ben。今天太阳不算大，他还没有被晒化，”Dr. Chou的声音从隔壁传来，“你出去叫他进来就好，顺便也问问他，他想喝些什么。”

Dr. Chou一边看着报告一边疑惑地透过玻璃向那两个望去——从房间的另一侧传来两个男孩窃窃私语的声音，那个栗色头发的男孩非常温柔地望着稍矮一点的男孩，眼神里有着笑意，两个人凑得很近，近到似乎一伸脑袋就能挨在一起。但此刻她遇到了些从没遇到过的难题，于是她关上了隔间的门，然后掏出手机，翻出了一个似乎好久没联系的号码。 

“Una，我应该感到惊讶吗？”当看到Maddison太太和其他志愿者一样穿着印着支持抑制剂入全民医保的标语的T恤出现时，Justin先生说道。

他是一个Omega，一个非典型的Omega。一说他从未被标记，出于某些原因，而另一说则完全相反，说他私生活极其淫乱，同时和多个Alpha甚至是Beta保持着联系。世上的事情总是这样，每一个人前体面的人在人后总有着各种出格的谣言伴随左右。Justin先生和Maddison先生是认识了多年的朋友，但这并不能改变Maddison太太的一些想法。虽然在他收养了小Justin以后，Maddison太太也曾经送来过很多婴幼儿用品，在小Justin生病的时候——当然并不是什么大病，只是小朋友总是得度过多灾多难的一个时期——Maddison太太也曾亲自帮忙照顾他。这只是为了孩子而已，Maddison太太在事后曾经这般解释。

“得了，Dave，闭嘴吧。人都会变。”Maddison太太一边嘟囔着一边把今天要分发的抑制剂分装进小纸袋里一边说着。

“你早该明白。”Justin先生耸耸肩，他听小Justin说了James的事，但并不为Maddison太太感到幸灾乐祸，相反，他确信这是某种对这位算不上朋友的老朋友的一种命运的礼物。他没有再继续说下去。

一行人——并不多，看起来就像是一群相约一起打团体战的Pokémon Go资深玩家一样——沿着居民区的街道走着。Justin先生知道这一带领取生活补助的Omega都住在哪里，甚至有的人居无定所只在特定的地方出现，但是Justin先生都知道。

这对Maddison太太来说是非常新奇的体验。她当然也做过其他义工，但从来没有在短时间内主动去接触如此多的Omega。她起初非常紧张，当其他同行的志愿者们敲开那些门时，她总是躲在后面——她害怕自己的“坏名声”让人不快，今天她可不是来和人生任何龃龉来的。但是她所担心的事并没有发生。从老人到青年，当它们打开门后，所回报的只是感谢的笑容，Maddison太太能感觉到，这些笑容里有一份是分给自己的。

“现在轮到你了。”

但当Justin先生将下一个人的小纸袋递到Maddison太太手中时，她还是感到有些紧张。

“没事的，你只要敲敲那扇门，然后把东西给它，”Justin先生做了一个敲门的动作，然后笑着说“‘敲敲，谁在那儿？’就是这样，别担心我们都在你身边。”

于是Maddison太太提起那扇略有褪色的深蓝色的门上的金属提手，然后敲了两下。然后并没有人来应答，于是Maddison太太又试着敲了两下，还是没有人。

“算了吧，Dave，也许今天没人在家。”但就在Maddison太太舒了一口气很快就退却了的时候门开了，对方是和Maddison太太年纪相仿但是看起来更加沧桑和瘦弱的一位女士。她先是看到了衣服上的图案，然后抬起头，看到的却是Maddison太太的脸，她认识她。

“Dorothy？”Maddison太太怔住了，她没想到会是Dorothy，“我，我只是来送些生活用品。”

Maddison太太僵硬地将袋子递出去。上帝啊，怎么会是她，她曾经少女时代最亲密的朋友，这也可以部分解释为什么自己后来会和她如此决裂，并失去了联系——在Dorothy随着身体的发育Omega的特征逐渐显现之后。显然，她后来过得并不好，而Maddison太太并不为此感到开心。这些年里，被最好的朋友夺走暗恋了多年的Alpha男孩的那份心碎和怨恨早已消散或被弥补，但是现在，在这里，她只为她，也为自己感到遗憾。

“我……我很抱歉，我只是……打扰了。”Maddison太太将袋子递给对方后就转身想赶紧离开，但对方却叫住了自己

“Una……？你是Una吗？你，过得好吗？”

Maddison太太转过头来，但她看到的并不是怨恨的眼神，仅仅是一个笑容，这个笑容也曾经在当年她所熟知的那个女孩的脸上浮现。只是多了几分沧桑的岁月和生活的雕刻痕迹。

“我……我过得很好。”她能感觉自己声音有些颤抖，颤抖的也并不仅仅是声音而已。

“谢谢，谢谢你，谢谢你们，”Dorothy迟疑了一下，还是张开了双臂，迎接老朋友的拥抱，“谢谢你来看我。”

“嘿James，我可以和你谈谈你的报告的内容吗。”同时Dr. Chou望了Ben一眼，Ben明白现在他该离开一会儿了，于是他抬起来搭在James手上的手，告诉他自己就在外面，然后离开了房间。

“James，结果有些复杂。”Dr. Chou将报告内容摊在本就并不大的茶几上。“一部分结果是好的，也有一部分……有些复杂”

James感觉心沉了下去，他准备听最坏的消息。但最坏的消息又能坏到哪里去呢？

“首先，现在没有发现生物学证据能支持你被标记了，更找不到是谁标记了你。”

“怎，怎么会？我，我那天进入发情期了……我很确定。”

“这就是问题所在，James。一个健康的Omega如果在发情期和健康的Alpha进行性行为，而且这是Omega的初次性行为的话，Omega就会被标记，这是众所周知的。但还有第二种常见的情况则是，如果Omega的初次性行为是和一个Beta发生的，那么Omega并不会被标记，但会产生免疫反应，虽然并不如第一种情况直接，但是也能留下生物学证据。另一种比较少见的情况则是发生在两个Omega之间，通常什么都不会发生，无论哪一方处于发情期。”

“你的意思是说，那天的那两个人是……Beta？”

“除此以外，还有另一种情况，那就是，如果Omega的初次性行为不是在发情期，或者说，不是真正的发情期发生的话——那么就有两种情况，如果是与Alpha发生，依然可能被标记，但是被标记的概率会降低很多，确切的数字可能在10%到50%之间，这因人而异。而如果和Beta之间发生的话，那么则完全不会被标记，甚至连免疫反应都非常微弱，很难留下生物学信息。”

看到James非常困惑的眼神，Dr. Chou决定换一种更直接的叙述方式，“从你的检查报告来说，你没有被标记，也没有发现免疫反应的痕迹，但你又确实经历了那些……那就只能指向一种答案，当时你并没有处于发情期，而那两个人也不是Alpha。我建议你赶紧把之前的衣物送来检测，运气好的话也许还会有什么证据残留在上面，否则我们将完全没有生物学证据来支持我们破案，紧靠Victoria Park和大学周边的一些CCTV的话，工作的难度会大大增加。”

“我知道你很困惑。James，你那天喝酒了是吗？”看到James有些羞愧的肯定的回答后，Dr. Chou继续说道，“事实上这种情况非常少见，可能只发生在大约有0.1%到0.15%的Omega身上，那就是酒精体质，这与你肝脏的酒精分解酶有关。如果你在医院接受了国民青少年三向性别检测的话，医生应该在告诉你结果的时候叮嘱过，对酒精需要小心吧。”

“我……老实说当时我完全懵了，忘了医生说了什么。”

“酒精体质的Omega在摄入酒精后，会进入一段短暂的的假性发情期。你的所有感受都和发情期一样，除了身体的被标记性——因为那是个更复杂的问题，我稍后会和你解释。这种假性发情期的强烈程度和持续时间都和个人的体质与摄入的酒精量有关。你会觉得身体发热，敏感，颤抖，也会释放信息素，但是你的被标记性还是和平时一样。这就是酒精体质。James，我会建议你以后对酒精饮料或任何酒精制品都非常谨慎。”

“好……好的，Dr. Chou。”

James不知道该说什么。Dr. Chou说的很明白了，Vicky Park附近发生过很多仍还没有被破案的人身伤害案件，如果没有生物学信息的支持要找到犯人会很困难，那天晚上发生的可怕的事，那两个犯人可能永远都不会被绳之以法。但另一方面，他现在还没有被标记……这，这不就意味着……

Dr. Chou又一次打断了James的沉思，“你之前也没有参加过学校的青少年三向性别讲座，对吗？”

“是的，那是下学期的必修课。”

“事实上，有大约30%的Omega青少年会在最重要的Omega特征——我是指发情期——显现之后3个月内被标记，而半年内的数据则是50%，这其中非自愿标记的比例可能会占到45%左右。这种初次性行为发生的年龄和全英其他两种性别相比早了一年零6个月。对自己的身体的不够了解，或者说，还没有适应和自己Omega的身体和平相处是很大的一部分原因。而度过了这段时期之后，剩下的Omega的初次性行为发生时间则和其他Beta与Alpha的趋同。”

“James，还没有被标记，这对你来说可能是一件幸运的好事，因为标记者的一些生物学信息会对Omega的激素调节产生终身的影响。这种幸运不会发生第二次，所以，你得照顾好自己，明白吗？”

“好的，Dr. Chou。”James的咖啡早就凉了，但他还是低头喝了一口，“对了，我需要去医院进行什么检查吗？比如……预防一些，呃，性传播疾病之类的？”

“嗯……如果担心的话当然可以，如果你在这之后感觉到明显的疼痛或撕裂之类的，但你之前的笔录里说没有，对吗？所以，放轻松就好。我一会儿会给你开一份检查清单和体检证明表，凭这份清单可以在任何NHS预约，一个工作日内就得到抽血检查。”

“不过……就放轻松就好，因为Omega本身强大的免疫系统，可以抵御大部分性传播疾病。Omega之所以只能被Alpha标记也是因为这个原因。Beta们的生殖细胞是无法在Omega的身体里保持活力超过半小时的，只有Alpha的可以，Alpha的生殖细胞为了在Omega体内能够存活需要更多能量，而为了保持这种高活力的生殖细胞的产生水平，则需要额外的睾酮来维持，这也是为什么Alpha往往身材魁梧的原因。可以说，Alpha是为了适应Omega身体里严苛的环境才进化成这样的。”

“而在发情期时，Omega的免疫系统会被自发的减弱，这就是为什么往往Omega在发情期时会感到容易疲倦，虚弱，肌肉颤抖的原因。”

“也许你听说过Omega被鼓励献血的事情，正是因为Omega强大的免疫能力能够治愈疾病。人们总是认为Omega很弱小，事实上并不是这样，Omega为了维持其强大的免疫系统，牺牲了一部分身体的生长，但其实Omega非常强，我们被赋予了那种能力，能让我们战胜那些最微小的却也是可怕的看不见的敌人。”

“你刚才说‘我们’，难道你也是……？”

“是的，没错，我也是一个Omega。”Dr. Chou将袖子拉起，露出藏在里面的纤细的手腕，在手腕的内侧有一串数字，那是一个日期，她有些害羞地笑着说道，“这就是我收到性别检测报告的日子。最初我以为那是我人生的结束，但后来我认为那是我人生的另一种开始。”

当James走出警局时，不知道是不是在Dr. Chou的小咖啡厅呆了太久的缘故，阳光竟有些刺眼。Ben还等在外面，当他听到脚步声马上回头，然后露出了和过去一样的，和此刻的阳光非常相称的灿烂的笑容。

“Long time no see！”

Ben的样子就像是等着奖励的小熊一样，James搞不懂自己的出现为什么让他那么兴奋，但他并没有拒绝投入Ben的怀抱，并蹭着Ben的肩膀，因为他需要他。是因为这该死的灿烂的阳光，还是因为Ben的怀抱，亦或是因为Dr. Chou的那些廉价的速溶咖啡的奇效？James感到自己身体里一直积累着的不安与不甘正在慢慢消散。但当他抬起头来时，他看到道路的远处正走来穿着一样的T恤的一群人，有说有笑地交谈着，这其中似乎有一个熟悉的声音。James努力辨认了那个在Justin的爸爸的后面的身影后确定那个声音确实来自那个熟悉的身影。而对方似乎也认出了自己，她正快步向自己走来。James不得不挣脱了Ben的怀抱。

“James，你在这里做什么？你，你刚才在警察局吗？”

是的，警察将案件告诉未成年的监护人，所以父母知道自己被性侵只是时间问题，但James没想到会来得这么快。Justin的爸爸和其他人面面相觑着，Ben拍了拍James的肩膀。

没事的，都没事的，James。没事的，我一直都在。梦里的那个未知的声音再次响起。

James再也忍不住，他投入了妈妈的怀抱，所有的眼泪，所有的拥抱，像春天消融的冰雪一样，像夜空中失重的流星一样，全部倾泻而下。James再也抑制不住在妈妈怀里嚎啕大哭着，就像他出生那天一样，直到筋疲力尽。

自从那天下午James在警察局门口和自己分别然后被Maddison太太带回家以后，Ben就整整一星期没有再见过James。周一，Ben猜是因为James需要给扭伤的脚踝养伤，或者需要去医院。周二，James还是没来，也对，脚踝扭伤可能需要好好静养，不然以后就会经常受伤。周三，周四，James还是没有来。他和以前一样，在Snapchat上给那个男孩发去讯息，hey，在干嘛？伤好点了吗？希望你尽快康复。James，这里有堆枯草好像你的头发。今天天上一朵云都没有居然在下雨！James，你那儿能看到彩虹吗？今天Tom剪了个好傻的发型，诸如此类。James当然不会不回复他，他只是没来上学而已，还是和以前一样，只是没有天天见面罢了。

该死，Ben觉得自己想念James想得要疯了。

周五傍晚他去遛狗，自家的拉布拉多和附近的法国斗牛犬在草地上相互追逐着。那只法斗的眼睛好像James的小狗啊。Ben这样想着。看就是这样，Ben不得不说服自己，自己得习惯这种状态，习惯在见不到James的日子里从生活中那些微小的细节里不停地，不停地想起James。

这真是要命。

Ben回到家里，看到桌上有一个蛋糕，而妈妈在厨房准备切蛋糕的刀和碟子。

“妈，我都不知道你今天有买蛋糕。”

“是Maddison太太送来的，其实是送给你的Ben。说是为了感谢你的，在James最糟糕的时候陪在他身边。”Chilwell太太一边说着一边切下一小片，“尝尝吧，Maddison太太说这是她亲手做的，会很特别。”

听到这话Ben还是很内疚，不是这样的，James最需要自己的时候自己却恰恰不在他身边，而自己本该保护好他的。但他还是接过了蛋糕尝了一口，非常独特的口味，Ben端详着蛋糕的切面，里面竟然放了细碎的莱斯特夏尔芝士和培根。Ben从来没有见过在蛋糕里放培根的，这的确是特别的点心。

可是James现在在做什么呢？

“妈，我要出去一趟，去James家里。”

“喔，那你还回来吗？”

“一会儿再说，会电话联系的！”

Benjamin现在就想见到James。

当James开门的时候觉得有些不好意思，因为他还穿着Ben的T恤。

Ben笑了，“你很喜欢这件T恤吗？那送给你啦。”

“会，会洗干净还你的啦。”James一边嘟囔着带Ben上楼一边告诉正在客厅里看电视的爸妈，“是Ben啦，他去我房间。”

在James关上自己的房间门之后第二秒，Ben就忍不住，靠在门上，从背后把James抱在怀里，是自己在这一周里又变大只了一点吗？为什么James抱起来那么小？自己的T恤上好像也沾上了一些佛手柑的味道。

“James，我就是……我就是很想你，所以想来看看你。”

“Ben……我，我在发情期。”James颤抖着说，仅仅是被Ben搂着就让自己双腿发软了，他努力支撑着转过身来，正对上Ben灰蓝色的眼睛，“最近在吃一些抗病毒的药，不能和抑制剂一起服用，所以我没来学校。”

James的双手捧着Ben的脸，然后慢慢拉近自己，几乎是贴着Ben的嘴唇说着，“我也很想你，特别想你。”

Ben一点点前进着，而James则一点点后退着，直到James退到了床沿边，他没法再后退了。

“James，”Ben咽了咽喉咙。他已经有将近两个月没来James房间了，现在这里似乎一切都沾染上了James身上的佛手柑味，但无所谓，这都无所谓，“我们做吧。”

“‘鸟儿做，蜂儿做，所以我们做？’（Birds do it, bees do it, so let’s do it）”James笑了。Ben是为了这个来的吗，看看现在谁才像个发情期的小动物。

“我是认真的，James。我发誓过我不会标记你，尽管我宁愿我从没有发过那种愚蠢的誓言，但是现在我再也没办法标记你了。听我说，发情期，标记，这些东西，都去他的，我是说，去他的。不管你是不是发情期，不管我是Alpha你是Omega这件事，都去他的，这仅仅是关于我是Benjamin而你是James。”

“就是这样。”Ben喘着气，轻轻摇晃着他的脑袋，等待着James的回答。

“就是这样。”James重复了一遍，他放开Ben的手，顺势倒在床上，他半眯着眼睛看着Ben一把脱掉了T恤然后爬了上来。James一边撩拨着Ben的头发与他接吻，一边引导着Ben的手掌贴上自己的身体，然后它会自己找到应该行进的路线，从腰沿着肋骨到胸口，像天鹅绒一样的皮肤微微起伏着，Ben的舌头滑进James的口中，推挤着James的舌底。他们曾有过一百多次接吻，没有一次像现在这样深入。

但Ben不忍心压在James身上，这幅小身板恐怕不足以承受自己的体重，于是他翻了个身，扶着James跨在自己身上，所以现在他可以肆意地伸进James的内裤里揉捏，就像那天晚上他想做的那样。

又经过了一个漫长而湿润的吻，Ben已经完全脱掉了James的裤子，他向一侧的镜子望去，就像那天晚上那样，James穿着自己略显宽大的T恤，光裸着的双腿跨在自己身体的两侧。身体的热量向着小腹涌去，他曾经忍耐了很多次。但此刻James的许可代表了一切。Ben也脱下自己的裤子，James就像什么小动物一样趴在自己身上用自己的性器摩擦着对方的。他搂着Ben的脖子然后在上面留下吻痕。Ben只能祈祷一个周末能让这些痕迹消退。

在James趴在自己肩上喘息的时候Ben一只手搓揉着James的臀瓣，另一只手则在股沟处来回划动着，将分泌出的那些湿润抹在更多地方。显然James很害羞，他眯着眼睛感受着恋人的手指在最私密的地方探寻，当手插入时他轻轻揪着Ben的头发，敏感的身体起伏着想要更多，他试图抑制喘息声中夹带着的那些粘腻的闷哼。而Ben则仿佛故意捉弄他的耐心一样，用自己的性器在入口处摩擦着。

“拜托……Ben，给我吧，现在……”James凑到Ben的耳边用他能发出的最微弱的声音催促着。但Ben却有些不知所措，“好……我，我该怎么做好……”

“天啊你都看了那么多了，就像你看的那种片子里那样做啊。”

“你怎么知道我有看过？我是有看啦……”Ben支起身子难为情地小声抗议着。

“上次去你家你找那个MV的时候从你的Chrome浏览器的搜索记录里跳出来了啊。”James嘟囔着，“然后我就回去搜索了一下……”

Ben的脸涨得通红，他不知道James说的是哪一部，希望不是很糟糕很暴力的那些，那都是自己在筛选是无意中一扫而过的。Ben其实并不喜欢那些Alpha对Omega很粗暴的影片，他可舍不得对James那样，“我……我有时候会把主角想象成我和你，然后我就……”

“然后你就……？”James因为Ben可爱的反应笑了，他跨坐在Ben的身上，然后扶着Ben的性器一点点挤入自己的身体。被恋人切实填满的快感和被异物入侵的生理反应让James忍不住流下眼泪来，他低着头努力不让Ben看到自己的脸，当他半张着嘴深呼吸的时候Ben凑上来轻啄他的嘴唇和脸颊。

“宝贝，你不知道我有多珍惜你。”Ben一边抚摸着James的后颈将James的脸凑近自己，一边抹去他的泪水，“我不想做那些伤害你的事，宝贝。”

James看着这双灰蓝色的眼睛里无限虔诚的目光，他摇了摇头，Ben不知道这一刻对自己的身体来说有多重要，但这都没关系，就像他说的那样，什么标记不标记的，都去他的，这一刻就是全部。

他把头靠在Ben的肩膀上，一点点让扭着腰让身体律动着，同时一阵阵收紧又放松，他能感觉到Ben的胸口也在剧烈的起伏着，然而突然Ben的电话响了。

“啊，该死……肯定是我妈。”

James笑着从身边Ben的裤子口袋里翻出他的手机递给他，Ben无奈地接起了电话。但James并不打算按下暂停键，他继续扭动着腰，让Ben的性器的凸起处反复摩擦自己敏感的节，Ben在电话里努力不让自己的喘息流出来。

“停下，James，”Ben用口型对他说，但James才不管这些呢，他一边阵阵收紧，仿佛下流地吸吮着糖果一样，然后搂着Ben的脖子在耳边悄悄对他说，“告诉你妈，你今晚留下不回家了。”

Ben报复性地在James腰上掐了一把，James忍不住小声惊呼着倒在Ben怀里，然后Ben得意地笑着看着他，在电话里说，“嗯，老妈我今天在James家里过夜，然后不回来了。啊我们只是在在玩游戏啦，嗯好的，晚安。”

“你个小混蛋，”Ben挂掉了电话，现在他要做个好Alpha了，确切的说，是好Benjamin。他搂着James的腰然后整个填满他，感谢平时在陪James练习时做的那些器械运动，他的力量足以把James的小身板顶起来。而James则赶紧捂住嘴不让自己羞耻的呻吟泄露出来，但从交合处传来的湿润的水声还是回荡在房间里。每一次交合都挤出更多湿润的爱液，顺着Ben的性器一直流下来沾湿了床单。被Ben一次次顶到敏感处的快感让他几乎疯狂，被侵犯得几乎没了力气像小猫一样靠在Ben的肩上，只有腰肢还在律动着，他流着眼泪在Ben耳边喘着气呻吟着，仿佛在哀求又仿佛是在鼓励。身体仿佛在抗拒着迎接什么，但最终巨大的快感如同温暖的泡沫一般填满了身体，James哭着搂紧Ben的脖子。而随着James痉挛般地一阵阵收紧，Ben也忍不住释放在了James的身体里。

在激烈的快感一阵阵被释放后，James感觉到一股暖流从身下传来，让他的身体变得平静而又满足，仿佛在激烈的暴风雨后到达了风平浪静的彼岸，然后他睁开眼睛，看到的是恋人的眼睛。他知道，这种感受此生只有一次。

Ben轻轻抚摸着James的头发，宝贝通红的脸颊和溢出眼泪的眼睛让他怜惜不已。他躺下，拉着James完完全全趴在自己身上，然后又是一个漫长的亲吻。

“Ben，你知道吗？”James撑起自己的身体，决定告诉Ben一个秘密，“那天……那两个人是Beta，而我也不是在真正的发情期。所以，这才是我……我第一次……在发情期……”

Ben突然睁大了双眼，他明白了这是什么意思，“所，所以我……我是你的，第一个……”

“嗯。”James点点头，“Ben，你标记了我。”

“天哪。你这……不可思议的……宝贝，我，我会珍惜你的……”Ben惊喜得几乎要哭出来了，他从来没有想过自己竟然能标记James，他一把搂紧了James。他从没觉得Omega属于标记了他的Alpha，他甚至不敢奢望James在若干年以后还会一直在他身边，但此刻他就是全部，自己特别的一部分。

但Ben突然又忍不住笑了起来，“James，不知道为什么，我反而觉得是你标记了我。”

“我要怎么标记你？”

“这样。”Ben握住James的手，用James的手指在自己的胸口写上JM两个字母，“就像这样。”

“James，你知道吗，”Ben也决定告诉James一个小秘密，虽然他并没有刻意隐藏过，“我的中间名就是James。也许上天注定我的一部分是关于你的。”

James笑了。他做了一个假装开枪的姿势，而Ben也配合他做了一个中弹倒地的姿势，然后苏醒过来，“J，我是你的。无论多少你向我确认”

“嗯，我知道。”

两个人就这样搂着过了好一会儿，James突然坐了起来，“我……我得去把床单洗了。”

“好……我，我也去楼下喝点水。”

两个人都不好意思地笑了。James就这样抱着床单偷偷溜进厨房。爸妈果不其然已经回自己房间去睡了，留在餐厅桌上的只有两杯热牛奶。

End.


End file.
